The Dragon Queen
by Baylynn
Summary: Morianna was born into a line of queens but to save her brother she offers her service to a Knight of Arthur's. Will he help her return to her throne? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Dragon Queen

**Sumarry**: Morianna has had dreams since she was a child of a boy in a distant land that would forever change her fate. But Morianna can see into the other world of magic and ghosts. Will she be able to live a normal life and fall in love?

**Chapter One**: _The Queen_

The Dragon Queen has existed since the beginning of life.

She is known in every country around the world, but the one country she has always favored has been taken from her love and is now in the hands of the Romans.

At the first invasion of the strangers she left and vowed that she will return with a champion who will not be defeated by the evil that has terrorized her land.

The Queen traveled from land to land looking for a suitable champion along with a love for when she returns.

She found one such family living by the Black Sea and another on the island of Eire. The day would come soon when the desentents would meet and save her land.

* * *

**This is my second story that I plan on working on in my free time. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends. **

**Chapter Two:_The Meeting_**

**Special Thanks:**

**_woad speach_**

**thought**

* * *

Arthur was in a world of his own when he heard the arrow wiz by his head. On instinct he drew his sword and looked around at his men. Lancelot was ready with bow in hand as well as one of his swords. Tristan looked at the commander waiting for the order. Before Arthur could give it they were charged by a group of woads. 

Morianna waited as the first wave of her attack to make progress before she gave the order for the second wave to unleash. She watched as her men went down at the hands of one of the knights. He had short curly brown hair, his two swords gleemed with the blood of her men. She watched as he dismounted from his black stallion.

Lancelot took down every woad the was in range of his sword. Looking to Arthur he saw that the woad attack was diminishing, but then he heard a war cry that made his blood run cold. Morianna gave the cry of her mother's people. Her brother Maeniel was running with her as she started the second attack. From her new possistion she could see all seven knights. One had long blond hair and he fought alongside another knight with brown curly hair, farther down she saw two bald nights, then there was the knight who fought alone with a curved blade. She then spotted their leader Arthur. He fought from atop his horse slashing and maiming as he rode passed.

"_**Morianna look out**_," screamed Maeniel. Morianna was too late to react she had lost focus and count of the knight with two swords. Morianna didn't have time to reach either of her swords and was quickly knocked to the ground. Lancelot was smeared in blood. He looked down at Morianna preparing to kill he, but Maeniel jumped into the fray. "**_Run_**!" was all he said. Morianna called for a retreat. The knights were stronger then they had antisipated. Morianna didn't look back until she heard a piercing scream. Her head spun and she saw that her brother was on the ground and badly wounded.

"_**No Morianna he knew what he was doing**_," said the woad at her side as he grabbed her arm.

"_**He is the only family that I have left Argon**_," Morianna ripped her arm from his grasp and ran towards her brother. As the dark knight raised his sword for the killing blow Morianna heard herself scream. "NOO!" She ran to her brother and covered him with her body.

"Lancelot that is enough," Arthur said.

"Arthur we should kill them. If we don't they will attack again," Tristan said to his commander.

"I have never allowed a woman to be killed whether she is woad or not," he silently commanded.

"Arthur this man gave his life for hers so one must die," Lancelot said.

"**_If you allow my brother to leave and be spared I will trade my freedom for his life. I will become your slave as long as my brother is spared_**." Morianna looked down at her brother as he tried to speak. She shook her head. "**_You are all I have left. As long as you live everything will be fine_**."

"What is she saying?" asked Bors.

"She said that she will surrender her freedom for her brother's life," answered Dagonet. All the knights looked to Arthur then at Lancelot.

"What does it matter? She is a woman her freedom shouldn't matter." said Galahad.

"But it does Galahad it does." said Gawain.

"What do you mean?"

"I am Breaca Morianna Icena, heir of Boudicca and commander of 3/4's of the Woad Nation." Arhtur looked at Lancelot telling him that it was his choice. Lancelot lowered his sword and looked Morianna over. He knew that he could not allow both of them to go, but he couldn't kill both of them. Morianna looked at him and awaited her fate. Lancelot looked her over allowing her apperance to sink in to his mind. Her bright green eyes and her chestnut hair. Her armor was different then he had ever seen. It was the standard brown leather but the top tied around her neck and the bottom tied in the middle of her back allowing more movement. Also her leggings were brown, but the had a skirt with slits halfway down the thigh. Her weaponry was also different from others. She wore two grieves with daggers wrapped all the way around. She also had to long knives at the small of her back and two long curved swords with spikes. The handles were smooth stone almost like tigers eyes. (Like Arwen's sword in LOTR).

"Fine, I will allow you to trade your life for that of your brother's." Morianna bowed her head. When she looked up there were women waiting to carry her brother to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Three: Enslavement**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen**

**Essence of Crazy

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**thought**

_Memory_

Authors note

_

* * *

_

The knights looked up and saw the women waiting for Maeniel. Morianna stood and allowed them to take her brother. She hoped that it would not be the last time that she would see him. When the women had him she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. They moved away with an unearthly way about them.

"Wait," said Lancelot. He moved towards the women and placed his cloak around Maeniel.

"Lady," Morianna turned and looked into the eyes of Arthur. "We must leave," Morianna nodded sadly. Once more she looked in the direction that her brother left in to see nothing. Turning to the knights she saw that they were mounting their steeds. "You will ride with one of my knights."

"He is my master so I shall ride with him," she said pointing to Lancelot. He looked at her.

"I am no ones master begone with you," he said and began to ride away. Another knight rode up beside her.

"Here Lady you may ride with me," Morianna looked up into the face of the blonde knight. Taking his offered hand she mountedbehind him on thehorse.

"We ride until sun down. That should put us with in a days ride of the wall." Arthur said. "Tristan ride ahead." Morianna looked up at the sky and saw that the day was late. The sun would set in about three to four hours. The group rode at a steady pace through the land. Morianna held on to the knight infront of her. Time passed quickly between the knights. They were a family of sorts. She observed how they acted and treated each other. It was with respect and humor. Finally the knight called Tristan returned.

"Arthur there is a clearing close by. It will be before sundown, but it is the only choice we have before we go to the wall," was his report. Morianna looked at the scout. He was broad with a sword on his back. His hair was long and shagger with braids all over. Also on his face there were tattoos. Sensing Morianna's gaze the scout looked at her and scowled. Morianna knew that he would have killed her brother without another thought.

Finally they reached the clearing. Morianna dismounted and watched as the knights made ready camp. She felt odd. She didn't know what to do anymore. She looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set behind the nearby mountains. She knew that they would take her to the great wall and that the people would persecute her when they found out who she was. Rome would demand her as their slave. She gave everything to her brother's life. The sun changed the sky from blue to purple and pink. **I wonder if this will be my last sunset as a free woman.**

"Lady," Morianna turned and saw the big bald knight behind her. "Arthur would like to speak with you." Morianna nodded and followed the knight. His voice was kind and she knew he would be also. He led her away from the others to Arthur. She noticed that he was not alone. The other knight was with her.

"Thank you Dagonet, please leave us," Dagonet nodded and walked back to the others. Arthur then looked at her. "I do not allow any of my knights to have servants or slaves. I do not believe in them. I have spoken with Lancelot," he gestured to the knight, "he said the offer was taken to save a life." Morianna looked at him and saw that he was not looking at her. She was confussed that he would want to save a life of a woad. The people who have killed many of his brothers in arms. Then she looked at Arthur.

"What does this mean?"

"Arthur may I speak with her alone?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes my friend," Arthur left to join the others. Morianna walked up to Lancelot.

"What does this mean?" she repeated. Lancelot looked at her with a sadness in his eyes.

"It means that you can go back to your people and be free," he said. Morianna looked down. He would give her the freedom she surrendered.

"I can't," Lancelot looked up.

"Why can't you?"

"I am honor bound to the trade of my life for my brother's."

"They will kill you at the wall you know this yes?"

"I do, but I can not go back."

"Why?" Lancelot was looking her in the eyes now. She returned his gaze.

"The Romans killed the honor they were born with, it is dying in my people as well, but I have honor and I am bond by that to serve you."

"So be it, but there are rules."

"What?"

"My name is Lancelot, and that is what you will call me. You will go on missions with us, but you must keep you weapons with me unless we are on a mission or training. Since you have to stay in my service you will do so until I get my discharge papers from Rome. I will not lay a hand on you and nor will any other without your permission. And since I do not want you riding with me or any of the other knights I will buy you a horse of your own when we get to the wall. One of your choosing."

"Yes My...Lancelot," (hint hint). The two walked back to camp. The others were laughing around a camp fire.

"Well, Lady what shall we be calling you?" asked the short bald knight.

"I told you that my name was Morianna"

"Aye that you did, but we can not be calling you that at the wall. What if some one knows who you are," said the blonde.

"And you can't go to the wall looking like that," said the one next to him.

"Galahad has a point. If you go to the wall looking like the woad you are you will surely be killed." said Dagonet.

"She can wear my spare tunic until we can get her clothes of her own," offered Galahad.

"She will have to you are the smallest of us and they might acctually fight her semi what decently compared to the rest of ours," said Arthur. He had laughter in his eyes while the others hid there sniggers.

"So back to my question, what will we call her?"

"Dainera (Pronounced- Day in era)" said Tristan. They all looked at the scout. "It meanslady of sorrows(not really)" The knights all looked at each other.

"Dainera it is then," said Arthur. "Since we know her name she shall know yours. Bors, short bald one, you know Dag, Gawain is the blonde, Galahad is the one next to him, Tristan is the one who named you, and you know Lancelot and myself." Lancelot brought her a bowl of soup and she began to eat. Oddly enough she didn't feel nervous about being with a group of men that were not of her people. Galahad produced his spare tunic and Dainera walked into the woods to change. She was still modest. When she returned the knights had laid out their bed rolls. She looked for Lancelot.When she found him she walked over to him.

"I have the first watch, so you can either stay up with me or you may sleep in my bed roll it is up to you." Dainera looked at him. He was young. The moon light made him look almost godly. His curly hair, and short beard. Lancelot felt her stare and it stirred something in him that he never felt before.

* * *

Please Review.

A few notes: Dainera doesn't mean lady of sorrows. I don't know what it means, but it sounded good at the time. Also there are a lot of notes through out the chapter sorry. I have a short term memory.

WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME LOVE CONTACT IN LATER CHAPTERS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Four: The Attack **

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen- Yeah I thought so too that is what gave me the idea.

* * *

**

**_Woad_**

**Thought**

_Memory_

Authors Note

* * *

"Why are you so nice to me?" Dainera asked as she sat down beside Lancelot. He looked at her.

"You showed courage. That is respected among us whether you are man or woman," he then looked away, "I also knew that if I didn't kill you brother or take you then that could mean more attacks on us and possible more dead knights and I didn't want that."

"I never wanted to attack you," Lancelot looked at her questioningly, "Merlin has dragged my people into this because of his rebel like warfare. He caused Rome to come after my nation and I must protect them even if it means war."

"You and Merlin do not work as one?"

"No," Morianna sadly laughed, "when Rome came so did some of its ideals."

"What do you mean?"

"Your women fought too did they not?"

"Yes they did."

"Then why do they only take sons. To Rome men are powerful and women are submissive. Merlin and his followers believe this partially." She paused slightly. "Merlin is my kin. He did not like the fact that my mother asended the throne and he did not. That was when the nation split and his attacks began." She looked at Lancelot. He was looking at her in shock. Dainera looked away. "I never knew my father he died before I was born. My mother is still alive but she is ill. That is why I had to save my brother. My mother could not lose another. My brother will tell her that I am alive and she might get better..." Lancelot placed a hand on her mouth. With the other hand he motioned for silence.

Then suddenly an arrow whizzed passed his head. Quickly he jumped up and drew his swords. "We're under attack," he yelled. The other knights were up in a blink of an eye.

"Who is it?" yelled Gawain.

"Merlin," spat Dainera.

"Then they are not yours?" asked Tristan suspicously. Dainera glared at him.

"If they were mine they would not be attacking." Lancelot gave Dainera her weapons.

"Get the horses. We'll out ride them." ordered Arthur.

"What about their bows?" asked Dainera. Arthur looked at her.

"We don't have a choice," All the knights were mounted and heading to the wall.

"Morianna," yelled Lancelot. When she turned around she felt herselft being lifted off the ground. She was roughly put in the saddle infront of Lancelot. The knights rode hard to out run the woads, but they were taken by surprise.

"Ahh," screamed Gawain in pain. An arrow had shot him in the lower back. Dainera looked at him but he smiled at her and rode on. They galloped through sunrise and into midday. Dainera looked to Gawain and saw that he was pale and stooping over his horse. She looked for Arthur.

"Arthur we need to stop and tend the wounded," she yelled. Arthur spun his horse around and saw that both Gawain and Tristan were injured. He gave the signal to halt and the knights did. Galahad helped Gawain dismount and it took both Bors and Dagonet to help Tristan. Dainera moved toward where they laid Tristan. Dagonet looked up as he heard her coming. He shook his head at her.

"This is beyond my skill. I can not help him," there were tears in his voice. Morianna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go take a look at Gawain then," Dag nodded and moved away.

"Will you let me take a look at your wounds?" she asked the scout. He looked at her.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have any choice. The wound would infect before we reach the wall and Dagonet can not help you." Finally Tristan gave in. Morianna saw that an arrow had sliced down his thigh and embedded in his knee. He also had another arrow in his shoulder.

"How is he?" asked Arthur. Dainera looked up.

"I need to clean his wounds. I don't know if he can ride on his own. This arrow sliced deep into his thigh and knee.They need quick tending to."

"There is a stream close by we can walk there," offered Galahad.

"Alright," Dainera said, "Lancelot, can you help me?" Lancelot came and took the other side of Tristan. Together they made there way to the stream. There was also a small group of rocks where modest people could change. "I will need to take off the leggings and your tunic, but I can not do this." she looked at Lancelot who nodded in return. Dainera got up and walked some distance away.

"She is something else isn't she?" said Lancelot.

"What...do you mean?"

"For as brave as she is she is still modest." was his answer as he helped Tristan undress. He wrapped Tristan's tunic around his waste so to hide his genitals. When he looked up he saw that Morianna was on her way back. She kneeled between him and the river so she could wash his leg. In a short time the others arrived.

"How is he coming along?" asked Bors.

"He will be unable to ride due to the stitches so we will need to make a strecher. The one on his back should heal fine. It is his leg that worries me. I will need to watch it so fever doesn't set in."

"Well Tristan you seemed to luck out this time. I could not have helped you that way that she has. You could be dead." said Dagonet as he looked at Tristan. The scout just scowled at the fact that he was being treated like a child.

"She is just a woman. I can ride on my own," was his answer as he tried to get back up after pulling up his leggins and taking off his tunic. Before he knew what happened he was hit hard in the face. The blow caused him to stagger and trip.

"I you want to ride and risk infection then fine by me, but when they have to take off your leg you can only blame yourself. You son of a b. If you ever say that I am just a woman and know nothing again I will take the leg off myself along with something else." Fury raged through Morianna's blood. She spat on him and walked over to the horse. After she left the other knights began to laugh.

"You what Tris, I thought you were well guarded with yourself. Inever thought that a womanof her sizecould leave that kind of bruise."said Bors. Moriannahad left a purpling mark on Tristan's leftcheek bone.

"Lancelot you are going to watch her temper," said Dag.

"Iknow if she can get Tristan then the rest of us are screwed." said Gawain.

"She has power that is no doubt," stated Arthur.

"You know,I would like to see how she fights,"whispered Lancelot. He watched Morianna as she gently stroked his horse and spoke to him. The horse seemedcalm around the woman."She is something else."

* * *

It took the knights a short time to make the strecher but the job was easily done. They strapped it to Lancelot's and Tristan's horse. Since they were short a rider Morianna rode on Tristan's dapple grey. This angered the knight more.

"We are an hours ride from the wall going at the steady pace," Lancelot told Dainera. She looked at him.

"I didn't know that the wall was that close."

"After being there for almost fifteen years you learn how to find it and time the arrival." was his reply. The party rode in silence after that. The ride seemed short to Morianna, but she knew that as they got farther into the meadowed lands that they were closer to the wall. As she realized this she felt the tug of fear at her heart. Her hands began to sweat and she started to shake. As they crested a small hill she saw it for the first time.

* * *

People Please review. If you don't I will think that you don't like it and update less and less so please review. I know that I used the little star thingys when Morianna yelled at Tristan, but I could write it. Beats me why.

bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Five: Hadrian's Wall**

**Special Thanks:**

**Anonymous- i think so too, just wait.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

At the sight of Hadrian's Wall all thought left her. She could not believe that Rome did this for its people, but then agian they were Romans. The Knights seemed not to care and kept moving without a thought. Dainera had dropped the reins but the horse knew to follow the others. Never in her wildest dreams had she seen such a sight.

"It is beautiful when you first see it, but after a while the awe fades," Dainera turned and saw that it was Lancelotwho spoke.

"You don't like it do you?"

"It is my jail who would like that?" was his reply.

"You are not one to be contained are you?"

"Are you?" he looked at her and she just glared back.

"You know the answer to that question," she looked back at the wall as the doors began to open, "we do odd things for the ones we love. We even surrender our wings to fly so that they can live free." Lancelot felt ashamed at his anger. He knew that if he had not come then his family would be dead. She was right after all, **we do odd things for the ones we love**. Tristan had been listening to their converstation and even he had to admit Dainera knew more then the rest of them.

"Were back boys," said Bors, "Yeah know, I always wonder when the time will come to where I don't have to see this sight again."

"You would have to die or wait for your papers," replied Gawain. They all rode through the doors and into a small pavilion were and squat man was waiting.

"Welcome back Arthur," he said, "Lancelot."

"Jols," Arthur returned. The man named Jols saw Dainera and shock covered his face.

"May I introduce, Lady Dainera, she will be staying with us for some time," stated Dagonet to Jols. The man gave her a courtious nod and took the reins from Arthur. Other squires followed suit. Dainera dismounted and grabbed Tristan's left side so that they could lead the horse to the stables. Dagonet came and helped her while Arthur and Lancelot spoke with Jols.

"Where is your infermary?" asked Dainera.

"We don't have one," was her reply.

"Why not?"

"We are Sarmation Knights the Roman's don't care if we live or die. We are not allowed to share the one with the Legionaires. We have no choice but to treat the knights in their own rooms." Morianna nodded in understanding. She allowed Dag to take the lead so that she may follow. Tristan was on the verge of passing out, she could fill his body tense and relax, tense and relax. "These are his rooms," Dag kicked open the door and together they put Tristan in his bed.

"He will need to be stripped and his bandage changed," Morianna ordered. She walked to the knight in the bed and saw that he had lost a lot of his color. As she felt his head it was warm, but it was not a fever that she needed to fear. She looked up at Dagonet, "These are things that you can do, yes?" the knight nodded and Morianna was relieved.

"I can do this myself. You should find Arthur and make the arrangments that are needed for you." Morianna smiled at the large knight and left the room shuting the door behind her. As she looked up she saw a bright blond woman looking at her with what looked liked fury.

"What were YOU doing in there?" the woman asked.

"And what business is that of yours?" was Morianna's retort. The woman flared her nostrils and stormed off. **Who the hell does she think she is? **Dainera began to walk in the direction that she had come. When she reached the pavilion she saw Bors with a firey red head and a mass of children. The woman seemed to be scolding Bors about something.

"I told you that you are to tell me when you are going to leave. If not then I would think you were dead and cause chaos in this town," the woman smacked Bors hard.

"But Vanora sometimes I can't," was all he could say. The woman stormed off and Dainera saw that she was with child. Morianna walked up to Bors.

"Who is she?" she asked. He turned and looked at her.

"Well that is my lover and those children are all mine," he stated with some pride.

"Not all of them. I know that a couple are mine," Lancelot stated as he walked up. Bors looked and him, muttered something under his breath and followed in the same direction as the woman.

"Is that true?" inquired Morianna.

"It might be, but then again it might not," smirked Lancelot. Dainera just stared at him. "Come I will show you around." Dainera followed Lancelot to a breeze way. "This leads to the hall where the round table is kept."

"There is really a round table?" Dainera asked in awe. Lancelot laughed and walked down the way. At the end he opened a door. Dainera walked in and stood in shock. "I always thought that this was just a story. I never thought it existed." She walked around the table letting her fingers glide on the surfice. "What do these markings mean?"

"They say 'If men are to be men, then they shall first be equal'" He moved down the table. "This is where is sit."

"There are so many seats."

"We were great in number once, but the years have taken their toll. Now it is only six of us."

"Where do the others sit?"

"Look at the floor and tell me?"

"What?" Dainera looked down and saw red stains behind some seats. "Is that?"

"Blood?" he finished for her. She nodded and he laughed. "No, it is wine. One of the few things we can do to honor their memory. Come I will show you the tavern." He walked to the door and waited for Dainera to exit. When she did he shut the door. This gave Dainera the impression that the room kind of scared Lancelot. She followed him to an area with no roof. As she took a look around she saw that there were tables with occupants. With another look she saw the red head woman that she had seen earlier. She was filling drinks for the customers.

"We are either here or at the training the field. The rest of the time we are usually sleeping."

"Whether it is alone or not is a different story," the red head had walked up. "Hello, my name is Vanora. I believe that you saw me earlier on one of my tiraids." the woman smiled. Lancelot walked behind her and placed his hands on he belly.

"How is my son doing?" he asked with a smirk. Vanora rolled her eyes and moved away from him.

"Bors asked me if I had any clothes for you. Meet me here in about in five minutes and I will take you and see if I do." the woman then walked away.

"The training field is just outside the wall so there is no reason to show you where that is. The market is on the other side of the tavern. Now I must go and speak to someone. I will see you later." Lancelot walked away.

"Alright, follow me and we will see ifI have some clothes for you." Dainera followed Vanora out side the tavern to a small village like area. She was led into a small hut. From the inside she saw that it was roomy. "Alright let me see," Vanora had gone into a room. As Dainera walked in she saw that there were clothes thrown all over a bed.

"I don't need much just one or two," Dainera said.

"Nonesense girl. I have had almost eleven children. After two you never go back to the way you once was." Vanora went to look at what she had thrown on the bed. There was a brown, a green, a blue, and a red dress. "Alright, at the time being I think that the brown would work the best." Vanora walked over and gave it to Dainera. "Come on let me see it on."

"You mean change here?"

"Why not? We are both women." Dainera turned around and began to undress.When she moved to put the dress on she heard a gasp.

"You are a woad," she stated in awe. Morianna turned to look at the woman. She had forgotten about the tattoos on her legs and stomach.

* * *

Sorry readers I had to end it. It was too long and I needed a starting point for my next chapter. Thank you to those people who have reviewed. And to those who like it. REVIEW. Please I am begging. Wait for my update. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Six: Fairy Night Songs**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- I know that she is called both in each chapter. It does make you feel that they are two people. That is a point that will be revealed in later chapters. So please bare with me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Authors Note

A REVIEWER MADE A GOOD POINT THAT MORIANNA IS CALLED BOTH THAT AND DAINERA. THIS IS FOR A REASON THAT WILL COME UP LATER IN THE STORY SO SORRY IF IT CONFUSSES MY READERS. I WILL TRY TO SETTLE IT A BIT.

* * *

Dainera looked around to see if there was anyone near by. She closed the open door and sat the other woman down.

"Yes I am,"

"Do the knights know?"

"They do."

"And they did not kill you? I am sorry but I must ask."

"No they didn't I am what you can call a prisoner of war."

"They don't lock you up or anything?"

"No, you see me now. I am not chained, but I will not run." The dress had settled on Dainera's body. It was a tight fitting brown dress that was low cut, causing some of her bust to show, there were slights up the side that ended inches from her hip. The straps were thin and the front was laced giving it a corset like look and function.

"You know that dress looks better on you then it ever did on me," Vanora stated. She walked to the bed again. "These are yours also. I will keep them here until you settle in better." She moved to pick up the tunic and leggings and began to laugh. "You know Galahad will be happy to have these back, they are his favorite."

"Really?"

"Yes dear girl, but come, I need to get back to the tavern. The sun is begging to set and I need to serve drinks."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you can help me."

"Alright, but first I need to go check on Tristan. I will meet you back at the tavern," with that the two women went their ways. Dainera remembered the way to Tristan's chamber. She gave a light knock hoping that if he was asleep she didn't disturb him.

"What?" came a husky growl. Dainera rolled her eyes and walked into the room. She saw that Tristan was in bed figgiting with a knife and an apple.

"You have listened to my instructions. I am amazed."

"Well there is not much to do when your leg is halfway sliced open and you can't walk,"

"Do you always answer your door like that?" Dainera asked and she moved to check his bandages.

"Like what?"

"Like you hate being disturbed."

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Have you not seen that woman waiting at my door almost day and night?"

"Yes I meet her when I was leaving earlier. Who is she?"

"Her name is Claudia. She thinks that because I spoke to her once that I have feelings for her."

"Do you?" Dainera began to moved back towards the door.

"No, she has looks, but no heart. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole." Dainera laughed.

"Alright, your wound is looking better but you need to stay in bed for a couple days. I need to go, but either Dagonet or myself will come to check on you later."

"Fine," grumbled the scout. Dainera left and closed the door behind her. As she looked around she saw a flicker of blond hair from the corner of her eye. Ignoring the possiblity that it was Claudia she began to make her way to the tavern. When it came in sight she began to slow her pace. The closer she got the more butterflies she could feel. The dress she wore was a bit revealing for her taste and she didn't like drawing attention to herself. As she mounted the small platform she relaxed a bit and moved toward Vanora.

"There you are lass, here," Vanora put a pitcher in her hand, "go fill empty glasses.Dainera did as she was told and had no trouble with any of the customers. After about a half hour she heard a large group of laughing men. Looking up she saw that it was the knights. _We are either training, sleeping or at the tavern._ Lancelot had said. She could feel a deep blush rise to her cheeks. Quickly she returned to the task at hand and tried to ignore the knights. Risking a look up she saw that they had chosen their tables. Lancelot was gambling, and Gawain and Galahad were throwing daggers at the chair she had seen earlier. Taking a look down at her pitcher she saw that she needed a refill.

"I need a refill," she told the bar tender. He took the pitcher and walked to a barrel. As she waited Dainera felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Lancelot git your hands off," she said as she turned around. Looking into the face of a solider she knew that she had been mistaken.

"Well aren't you fresh meat for the wolves?" the man slurred. Dainera began to struggle but to no avail, the man was stronger then she was.

"Dainera," Vanora had walked up and saw the woman's situation. "The men have asked for you to sing for them." Morianna felt herself pale. Sing? Her?

"Sing," she heard men shout. Shaking she walked to where the center of the tavern seemed to be. Nervously she cleared her throat. Dainera closed her eyes and chose a song that her mother used to sing. She allowed her body to relax.

(Song will be in Italics. It was written by Gary Stadler and Sung by Stephannie)

_Dancing the Spiral, we sing unaware_

_Of fairy night wings our songs fill the air_

_Making a circle of magic and light_

_Watched silently by the fey of the night_

_Our hearts full of love and our arms opened wide_

_We hold the key to the fairies delight_

_The songs in our hearts purer than the air_

_The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share (_Her body began to dance to the melody she knew so well.)

_Our songs in the night as we dance round the flame_

_The fairy night songs are never the same_

_The words from our lips as we sing for the night_

_Impart to the fey our hearts truest sight_

_The sounds of the forest in sweet harmony_

_We give the gift of our song to the fairree_

_Dancing the spiral we sing unaware_

_Of fairy night wings, our songs fill the air _(The melody was beginning to slow)

_Our songs in the night as we dance round the flame_

_The fairy night songs are never the same_

_The words from our lips as we sing for the night_

_Impart to the fey... Our hearts truest sight _

(There is more but it was long enough)

As Dainera opened her eyes she saw that there were people standing applauding her. Some even had tears in their eyes.

* * *

When Lancelot saw her walk to the center of the tavern he didn't reconize her. She was a well shaped woman. She had medium breasts, wide hips and beautiful legs. The dress highlighted all of this. Her hair hung down to her lower back. As she began to sing he could see it move with the movement of her body. The song she sang was amazing and the additive of her voice made it godly. Finally when her song ended she saw that she was Morianna. He could not believe the facts that his eyes presented him with.

* * *

Embarresed by all the attention Dainera moved back to the bar to retrieve her pitcher. Before she could grab it the bartender stopped her. 

"You did some fine singing, you will do no more work tonight," he told her, "Here," he reached into his apron and took out three gold coins and set them on the counter. Morianna took them and walked off to the table where the knights had all gathered. As she walked passed she saw Galahad look at her in awe. Gawain, slightly drunk, took her into his lap.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," he slurred.

"Well now you do," she retorted. She looked at Lancelot and saw that he was so shocked that he couldn't speak. When she looked for Vanora she saw that the woman was busy yelling at Bors. Dag and Arthur were no where in sight, but she decided not to ask. Removing herself from Gawain's lap she stood. "Well I am off to bed." When she reached the shadows she felt a hand go around her possesingly. When she went to scream she felt a rough hand on her mouth. She could taste dirt and smell wine.

"Well aren't you a package," the voice behind she muttered. She was afraid. Was he going to rape her? What would happen to her then? She could only... but before she finished thinking she felt the hard ground beneath her body. A dull pain filled her back. Looking up she saw that her attacker had let go and that there was a cut on his arm. She saw another flash of light. Lancelot had come to her rescue, but before the blade made contact there was a sound of steel on steel. The two men battled and Lancelot was deeply cut on his left side by the time he over powered the other man. As her attacker fell to the ground she moved to stand up.

"Let me look at that," she said approching Lancelot. He nodded.

"Not here, come," he led her to where his rooms were. They were two doors from Tristan's room. Before they entered he pointed to the room in between. "That is yours." Dainera nodded and followed the knight inside. He fell on to his bed and Dainera went to look at his wound. Taking off his tunic she saw that it was deep. She moved to the basin in the room and grabbed a clean cloth. As she moved back to the bed she shut the door. Dipping the cloth in water she put it on the wound. Lancelot screamed in pain and his arm lashed out hitting Dainera and knocking her to the floor. "No leave it be. Leave me," he growled. Dainera just picked herself up and moved to put the cloth back on. Lancelot moved to smack it away, but before he could she grabbed his arm and laid it on the bed.

"You know if you don't stop I will have no choice but to be forceful,"

"Leave me alone."

"You are drunk you don't know of what you speak." Once again he moved to smack the cloth away. Dainera took both his arms and laid them beside his body. She then sat on his legs with her knees on his hands. "I told you," she scolded as she began washing the wound. Looking into Lancelot's face she saw that his face was contorted in pain. She knew she had to make him think of something else. Quickly she put the cloth on his wound and as he moved she kissed him.

Lancelot didn't know what had happend when he felt her soft lips on his. All he knew was that his body answered hers. When she moved one of his hands was let loose and he enlaced it in her hair.

* * *

**Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Alright my update. No don't worry I don't plan on them getting together this quick just wait. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Seven: Unforgiven Kiss**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- I know it was something i had meant to do earlier, but i got wrapped up in my writing and forgot. I should thank you for pointing it out. So Thank You.**

**Wild Vixen- I am glad that you think that my story is good. You have consistantly been my motivation to update.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad **_

**Thoguht**

_Memory_

Authors Note

* * *

Dainera felt his hand in her hair. His lips were softer then she had expected. Quickly she grabbed a bandage and tried to wrap while he was distracted. Yet she soon realized that she was too. Gently he began to move her body under his as the kiss deepend. Her heart was racing in her chest by the time she had finished. As she opened her eyes she saw Lancelot and a bright light flashed.

_"We must fight them away."_

_"Father we can not, I will go."_

_"I can not let them take you son."_

_"You are my family and I love you. I will not see you dead when I can do something."_

_"You are my only son Lancelot I can't watch you go."_

Dainera was quickly brought to the presents again. This caused her body to jolt. Lancelot broke the embrace and looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes. He quickly jumped from the bed and backed away from her.

"No," was all she could utter. As fast as she could she moved towards the door and ran for her room leaving a shocked Lancelot standing alone. He moved to touch his lips bringing her kiss back to memory.

**"What was that about?" **he asked himself.

* * *

Dainera slammed the door behind her and began to cry while wrapping her arms around herself. Tears were hot on her face when she finally got a grip on herself. Standing she took a look at her room. It was very much like the two other knights rooms. On her bed laid all of her weapons along with her armor. **He gave them back**, she thought to herself. She knew when she had first seen him that he would be important. Never had she thought that he would be this important. Slowly she began to remove her boots. **Was it him all the time? Am I missing something? How did I not know?** The questions ran through her head as she laid down. From the small window in her room she could see the moon looking at her from a clear sky as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Come on Tigris, you are so slow._

_Lancelot I'm afraid I can't do this._

_Here I will help you._

_The two of them began to walk across the frozen river together. They reached the middle before Lancelot heard it crack. Quickly he pushe his sister to the bank as the current sucked him down river._

Dainera sat strait up in her bed as she awoke from her dream of the boy in a far away land.

* * *

Lancelot on the other hand kept dreaming. He had fallen asleep as the moon hit its high point in the sky. He had been puzzeling over the events that had happend earlier. As he slept he dreamt of his sister Tigris and when he fell in the river. 

_Light shown down on him as his body passed under the sheet of ice. Then he saw her. She was a child no older than he was with green eyes and brown hair. He went to stroke her face when his hand was grabbed._

_"Boy you have the Goddess herself watching over you," his father told him._

_"I saw her," the boy uttered._

_"Who?"_

_"The Goddess," his father sat there afraid for his son. He knew what this meant._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"No, but I saw a beautiful girl."_

_"The Dragon Queen," whispered the elder man to himself._

_

* * *

_

Dainera woke up in the predawn light. She took a good long look at her weapons thinking that she should practice some. Risining she remembered that she was forbidden to wear her armor.

"I guess I will have to go buy some," she put the brown dress on again and looked for the money she had made the night before. Quietly she moved out of her room and down the hall before she thought she should look in on Tristan. Silently opening the door she saw that the knight was wide awake and petting a hawk on his arm.

"You know for a woad you are not that quiet," he stated.

"I wasn't sneaking around for you information, I just came to see how you were doing,"

"I am doing fine,"

"Fine," Dainera left the room and headed in the direction of what she was told the market was in. She walked through the tavern and saw that it was empty. When she found what she was looking for she noticed that it was busy for just after dawn.

"Figs!"

"Buy your jewlery here!" Vendors were stating their products. Dainera walked down to where she saw there was a vendor selling clothes.

"Can I help you miss?" asked an elderly woman. Dainera looked up.

"No I am just looking thank you."

"For yourself or a man?"

"Why?" Dainera started.

"Well, I happen to make tunics and leggings for woman as well."

"Truely?"

"Yes, come with me," the woman led her into a small hut. There Dainera saw that there were very few clothes but they were made for a womans shape. "I think these will be good for you,"the woman grabbed a deep red tunic and a set of dark brown leggings. "A strapping woad like yourself needs something that will hide her marks."

"How did you know?" Dainera started.

"I am old, but I know the people of this land too well to miss one. I will sell this to you for five silver coins." Dainera took out one of the gold coins and gave it to the woman. "You don't have to buy my silence."

"If you wont take it for yourself then you can save it and I can come again."

"Deal,"

Dainera practically ran to her room so she could change. She wanted to practice before too many people could see. Her weapons were quickly put into a saddle bag that she found in her room. Then she rushed to the stables.

* * *

Lancelot woke the next morining in the first sunlight. He could hear Morianna rushing around her room and muttering to herself. Almost shamefully he remembered last night. Almost. He smiled at the memory of her body on his and the feel of her sweet lips on his. He rose and dressed himself. When he walked out the door he saw Morianna rushing to the stables in a red tunic with brown leggings. She had a saddlebag in her hand. Quietly he followed her.

* * *

"Jols is there a horse that I may borrow?" she asked the stout squire. 

"Yes, but I will need to ask.."

"Please I need it now."

"Alright," Jols slowly agreed. He brought up a pure black stallion. "You will have to be careful with him, but it is the only spare one we have at the moment. Dainera nodded and threw a saddle blanket on the horse.

"What is his name?" she asked as she threw her saddle bag on his back.

"Flame,"

"Thanks," Dainera yelled as she vaulted the stallions back and rode away.

"You are riding like that?" the squire yelled when he saw that she had no bridle or saddle. Dainera raced to the training area.

"Jols," yelled Lancelot.

"Yes?"

"Get me my horse,"

"Now?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I am going to follow her so please hurry." The squire worked as fast as he could. Before he could say anything Lancelot was already in the saddle and trotting off.

"Those two," he said as he shook his head.

* * *

"You can graze while I practice and then I will take you to soak in a clear river in the woods." she whispered to the horse as she removed her saddle bag. She efficently put on all over her weaponry. Lightning fast she drew both of her curved swords and began. She practiced everything she had been taught by her mother's people. Flip. dive. Thrust. Slash. Kill. 

Lancelot watched from a hidden spot. She was divine in her skill. So practiced and tranquil. He fought the urge to go and train with her, but thought that it would be a bad idea. He just sat back and watched until he saw her stop.

When she finally took a break she saw that it was near mid-day. With sweat dripping from her hair she walked over to the horse and placed her bag on his back. Gently she placed her hand on his well musculed neck and led him into the near by woods. It was easy for her to find the stream.

She began to undress and memories of last night flashed before her eyes. As she eased herself into the cool water she began to scold herself as she scrubbed her body with sand.

Lancelot had followed her until her heard the sound of both her voice and running water.

"You idiot. Why did you kiss him? You know of other ways. Leave it to you to do something like that. What happend to all your reason? You are to be a queen, decended from the Battle Raven Boudicca herself. And as such a queen your virginity is not to be surrendered so easily and to a knight like that. Of course you had to save your brother. Have you learned nothing? The ones close to you have all died or have been near death. What makes him different? And as for the boy from far away. You will treat it as if they just share a name. For all you know that could be the reason. You can not forgive yourself for that kiss."

Lancelot watched as she washed her hair and he wondered to himself, **What I wouldn't do for her love, **_we do odd things for the ones we love, _**Do I love her or do I lust for her?** With those thoughts he made his way back to his horse before he saw anything else. He decided that he would walk back to the training field and wait for her to come.

Dainera dressed herself in the brown dress again before she went back. When the training field came into view she saw Lancelot there with his horse. **What is he doing here?** Slowly she walked into his sight.

When he saw her emerge from the wood he felt his body answer to her beauty. He wanted to grab her and kiss her like he had never done before, but she just walked passed him and into the stables.

"Thank you Jols," Dainera said as she put the horse back into his stall. The squire quickly noticed that she had changed and was wet, but didn't ask any questions. When Dainera walked out of the stables she heard the clank of armor and turned in fear.

* * *

Yeah for me! Another update. MMMMMM, I wonder who the Dragon Queen is? Well, those of you who have read please tell me if I should have her keep Flame or if Lancelot should buy her the horse he promised. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Eight: Traitor**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- thanks for following my story.**

**Wild Vixen- Same for you. I am trying to keep it original.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

Dainera turned and saw two huge legionaires. She tried to run from them but they grabbed her arms and lifted her from the ground. Dainera kicked and clawed as best she could, but to no avail.

"Stop woman!" yelled one.

"Let go of me."

"We can't. We have orders from Lucius Panthera to bring you to him."

"Yes, he can not allow not knowing who comes in and goes out of this wall. Especially a woman like yourself."

"You mean so that she can share his bed, whether it be rape or not," said a voice from behind. The two soliders turned at different times much to Dainera's pain.

"Who are you?" asked the first. Dainera finally got her sight through pain and saw that it was Lancelot. She felt her heart pounding as it did the night before. The memory of his lips renewed afresh.

"I am one of Arthur's knights."

"Is she your woman?" Lancelot looked at Morianna and saw that she ever so slightly nodded.

"Yes,"

"Really, prove it." the second said as he dropped Dainera and shoved her towards Lancelot. Reflexively he caught her and she looked up at him.

"Come lets go," Lancelot said as he helped her gai her feet.Dainera nodded.

"I said prove it," the soldier stated as he drew his sword and pointed it at Dainera's throat. "If you can't prove it then she goes with us." Lancelot looked at Morianna and raised his eyebrows. She knew the question, and in her heart she was rejoicing and screaming at once. Gently and with a sigh he reached for her arm to which she gave him. Almost roughly he moved her to his body. His kiss came both swift and deep to Dainera, but just as quickly it ended with Lancelot on the ground.

"Lancelot," she cried as she knelt beside him. He looked at her and she saw that they had hit him in the head and grabbed her as she moved to help him. "Lancelot!" she screamed as she was dragged off. She saw that he tried to follow but soon he fell to the ground. The place where she was to be taken was unknown to her. All she cared about was keeping Lancelot in her sight. She watched as he moved to get up and locked eyes with her. When she saw that he fell to the ground and didn't up again she began to stuggle harder then she did before.

Then she was taken around a corner and she lost sight of him. She just allowed herself to be taken then. Waiting she watched were she was taken. They walked into a stone building that was apart of the wall. It was pure stone which caused Dainera to shiver. Her guards threw her on the hard floor and grabbed her shoulder blades to keep her kneeled.

"Ah Princess at last we meet. I had heard that you were here at the wall." Lucias was a huge man with blonde hair and black eyes.

"I know not of what you speak."

"You do know. Obeserve," he directed her gaze to a cross behind him. It was not a cross that was a "T", but that of an "X". Upon it laid an unconscience Maeniel. "You see Princess I know how you got here and that your family is your weakness."

"What do you want?"

"I have a deal to make."

"Never,"

"I suggest you hear it first."

"Why?"

"It involves your brother's life," Dainera paused. "Now that's better. You as Princess will follow your mother to the throne when she dies. This is something I can not allow. So you have two choices. One you can return to your people when the throne is empty at the cost of your brother's life." He walked over and grabbed Maeniels hair and stroked the aged face with his knife blade. "Your second choice is for you to stay here at the wall, make yourself a life. Live, be happy, and your brother shall go free."

"And the cost?" Dainera asked.

"It shall be that you can not leave the wall alone withour Arthur or his knights. I give you until sundown tomorrow." Dainera moved to leave. "Oh and also if any word of this is heard here at the wall or in your tribe your brother shall be killed. You will be unable to follow the line of queens." Dainera ran out of the building with tears streaming down her face. How could she give up herself in the line of queens? She wandered to her rooms and laid down on her bed. When she took a look out the window she saw that it was hardly passed midday. That was when she fell asleep looking up at the sky wanting to go home.

_You are the next to sit on the throne of queens. You will be the queen of queens to where you will lead our people the way that Boudicca did._

Dainera felt a gentle touch on her arm. Slowly she awoke with a soft start to see Vanora leaning over her.

"Dainera,"

"Mmm,"

"Please follow me," Dainera sat up. "It is nothing bad, I just need you to follow me." Dainera followed Vanora out of the room into the room next door. When the door opened she saw that Lancelot was lying on his bed seemingly dead. As Dainera walked in the door slammed behind her. Startled she spun around to see an angry Arthur in front of behind her.

"Tell me what happened,"

"What do you mean?"

"Dagonet found Lancelot outside the stable unconscience and bleeding. What happened?" Dainera looked scared. For once in her life she was truely afraid of what was to come.

"Early this morning I went out to practice with my weapons. There was a stream inside the edge of the woods and I went to bathe. When I rode back I saw Lancelot and I brought the horse back to the stables. As... (pause) I walked out I was grabbed by two guards. Lancelot tried to help me and the guards hit him." then she was silent.

"Where were you taken?"

"I... I was taken to Lucius Panthera," there was a bang on the wall. It came from Bors.

"Did that son of a b do anything to you?" he asked. Dainera shook her head.

"What did he tell you?" Dagonet gently asked. Tears streamed down Dainera's face as she chose silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Nine: The Choice**

**Special Thanks:**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

Dainera sat there in Lancelot's room until sunrise. He had recieved a slight concution and wasn't waking up. She hadn't slept at all during the night thinking of what she was going to do, but early in her vigil she took a look and Lancelot and thought, **Maybe life here would be better**. She could not risk her brother's life again. Yet she knew that her brother's life was not worth forsaking her people.

"Will I have until sunset to think about my choice. So first thing first, go take a look at Tristan and care for Lancelot. That is all you can do at the moment," getting up from her chair she walked out the door and to Tristan's room. As she opened the door she saw that he wasn't alone. Perched on his arm was a beautiful hawk.

"Dainera," Tristan said when he saw her. He was used to the girl already and felt unafraid of what was to come that he spoke to her when they were alone.

"How are you feeling Tristan?" she asked as she moved to examine the wound. With the consistant care from Dainera and Dagonet it had come along well. Though a week had passed since he recieved the wound it was beginning to scar to where he could start riding again. "You know that this will never fully heal."

"I know,"

"You will limp for the rest of your life,"

"However long that is," he whispered. Dainera smacked him on the back of the head causing the bird to take flight.

"Life lasts as long as you live it so it is up to you to however long you live. It is a gift that must be earned so when you no longer earn it you die. Besides you never die as long as you are remembered." The knight just went back to a scowl and tried to get the bird onto his arm again.

"No look what you done, you scared her," he lectured. Dainera just rolled her eyes and walked from the room. Most of Hadrians wall was already moving about with their business. **What is more important to you? Your family or your people? **She walked back into Lancelot's room to see that he was still unmoving. Taking a seat again she began to remove the knights tunic to check his wounds.

"You know that if you allow your brother to die then what stops them from killing you. He has to have a man in the tribe that is close to the throne. How else would he know how and who my brother was? If you abandon your people then Maeniel could be named heir, but then the line of queens will be broken. What are you going to do Morianna? What if you left them both? Damn why are you even thinking like that? You can't do that. Both Maeniel and your people will die. What are you going to do?

* * *

Dainera wondered the Market as the day wore on. There she was able to delay the choice she had made.

"Hello there my dear lady," a familiar voice rang. Turning Dainera saw the old woman behind her.

"Hello old woman,"

"I am sorry to bother you dear, but and old woman such as myself has a hard time walking around these days. Would you mind taking me to my stall?"

"No at all," together the two women walked to the area where the old woman's stall was. It did not take long for them to find it. When they arrived the old woman beconed Dainera to follow her inside the stall where the merchandise was kept. There she began to fumble around as if looking for something. Dainera looked around waiting for what the old woman wanted.

"The choice isa hard one is it not?" Dainera looked up shocked at what was said.

"Choices are never easy,"

"You mean when you are a queen," the old woman finished.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"There are few things that mark royalty in the woad nation. Color is one of them," the old woman pointed to where Dainera's tattoos were. She had seen them when Dainera bought the tunic a week ago. They were not just blue, but also red, green, black, and some yellow. "Yellow is a hard dye to find in this part of the world, so if it is found it is used on the leaders. You are a Queen amoung Queens."

"This choice is not an easy one, more so then the rest that have come before." Dainera sadly stated.

"This choice is easier then you are making it,"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the first duty of a queen?"

"To provide the people with an heir,"

"Exactly, what Lucius wants is for the line of queens to end as well as the stability of the woad nation. Maeniel does not and will not know what happened to him. He was druged. Your best option is to stay here at the wall and find a chosen one. A man strong enough to father a royal child."

"I don't understand,"

"There are many spies in your nation that work for Rome. That is how Lucius knew how to get to you and to capture your brother. It will be hard to contact your mother, but it can be done. But Remember first and foremost you must stay and produce a heir. Only then can you return to your people."

"Why are you helping me?"

"If I tell you then you will not believe me, in time I will tell you but that time is not now. When I find a way to contact your mother without interfirence I will inform you."

"Thank you," Dainera said through her tears as she hugged to woman and left for Lucius' stone building.

* * *

"Ah Princess you have returned with my answer I hope," was her greeting.

"I have, I will stay here at the wall if you let my brother go,"

"Good, You made the right choice."

"Did I?"

"A Queen to the bone you are, but now you are nothing."

**

* * *

**

I know this chapter is alittle short but the next One needed a beginning. I will update asap. Baylynn


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Ten: Lady Isolde**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild- Vixen- I know it would be hard to be in her place.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

A month had passed since Dainera spoke with the old woman in the market. And everyday passed the same for Dainera. She woke up, trained, bathed, and went to work at the tavern. No missions had been given to Arthur so the knights stayed at the wall and followed their routine of training, drinking, sleeping, and some wenching. Since that first night at the tavern no one dared mistreat Dainera in fear of the knights and Arthur. In a way the knights became her protectors. Only them, Vanora, and the old woman knew the secret the Dainera feared getting out. As promised Lancelot bought her a horse of her choosing. He bought her Flame and he was glad that she rode the way that she did without a saddle or bridle. It was strange to him how she could ride like that, but he figured not to worry about it.

Not much had passed between the two since the day with the soliders ofLucius. There was an occasional joke with her and some training. She proved fair better then they expected. There was only two knights that she could not surpass, Lancelot and Tristan, but she could hold them off or some time. She was able to match them until sheer power and skill defeated her. Though her contact was minimal with Lancelot she still had an awkward feeling toward him. It was difficult for her to think of finding a chosen one only for the reason to produce an heir. Her mother had always thaught her that a good ruler was created by both parents and good people. Dainera always questioned this because she never knew her father.

_Mather if that is true then what about me? Maeniel knew father and I don't and yet you say I will be a good ruler. How?_

_Morianna, my love, you were born out of love. As was Maeniel. I loved your father more then I did the throne. That is where goodness comes from. Love. Though you did not know your father you have his love in you and along with the love I feel for you, you will become a great ruler. Remember that only a child born out of love can soar to the sky. _

_Mather I don't understand._

_You will when your time comes when you need to find a chosen one and provide a heir._

What would her mother say now? Tears stung at Dainera's eyes at the thought of possibly not seeing her mother or brother again. How will she find love at the wall? A love that will except her duty and her life in return. Dainera was ripped from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Dainera?" asked Dagonet through the door.

"Come in Dag," she answered. Dagonet opened the door and walked into the frame. Light could hardly be seen through his shape.

"We have a mission. A messenger came this morning with our orders. Arthur has requested that we meet him at the round table within five minutes."

"Alright," Dainera said as she laid down the blade that she was sharpening. She followed Dagonet to the room that held the round table. There sat Gawain, Galahad, and Bors waiting for the rest to arrive. Dainera took her seat to the left of Lancelot and waited. Lancelot and Arthur arrived together after about five minutes. Everyone stood as the commander walked into the room. He motioned them to sit as Lancelot took his seat next to Dainera.

"Knights, Lady," Arthur began,"I have recieved orders from Rome. We are to travel to the southern coast and escort the Lady Isolde here to the wall where she will stay until her father has arranged her marriage to Lucius Panthera," the last two words were spat out.

"You mean that this Lady's father is going to make arrangements for her to marry Lucius?" Gawain asked in disgust.

"They are Romans. All they want is money and power. They have no reguard for their women other then to use them to get what they want." Dainera stated through her teeth.

"These are our orders we leave at dawn." The knights stood up and left the room grumbling about how they had to go on a mission for Lucius. Dainera went to her room so she could prepare for tomorrow's journey. She laid out her tunic and leggings along with all of her weapons. Most of them had been sharpend or were still sharp so she didn't have to worry about that. She place her armor on top of the tunic so that she could were it under. The armor was simple. Just a small coat of chain mail that rapped around her chest protecting her heart, lungs and liver. She put her spare tunic that she had bought recently along with leggings into her saddle bags. She took another look around to see if she had forgotten anything.

Satisfied she changed out of her dress and put on her shift. She lay there in her bed she wondered what it would be like to be forced into a marriage. Among her people there was no marriage in the sense that the Romans used it. Women had the choice of who they bind themselves with and can change consorts on a whim if they so choose. If not then they could stay with one man for there whole life. Yet this woman had to marry a man that she has never met for her family. Dainera had seen such marriages in the past where women were married to powerful men for peace, but wasted away because they do not love the men that they were married to. She feel asleep with those thoughts haunting she sub conscience.

Nightmares plauged her dreams. She fought for her throne, and was forced to marry another. Her children were slaughted infront of her. And then a pain surged through her body. Dainera woke screaming. She couldn't stop. Someone busted into her room and grabbed her. Out of fear she began to fight.

"Morianna wake up, Morianna," a voice drifted through her mind until it registered. Snapping her eyes open she saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her. Tears streamed down her face as she began to calm down. Sweat made her body shiver with cold.

"I... I..." Dainera stammered.Lancelot wrapped his arms around her and tried soothing her. He could feel her warm tears on his bare chest. Reaching for a blanket to wrap around her cold body he felt her grasp tightly to him. Finding one he wrapped it around her and tried to calm her. When he felt her tears stop he looked down to see that see had fallen asleep again. Gently he laid her down and quietly left her room.

Dainera awoke again in the hour before dawn. Quickly she dressed and headed for the stables. As she arrived she saw that she was the last one to arrive other then Arthur. She found the stall that held Flame and put her saddle bag and blanket across his back. As she placed her weapon strap atop the blanket Arthur walked in. Dainera looked at the commander and saw that he looked slightly stressed at the situation that they were in. Mounting Flame she rode out of the stall.

"Why do you ride like that?" Galahad asked. Dainera looked down at him.

"Why do you ride with a saddle? I was raised to ride like this. I know no other way."

"Ah," he said as he mounted his horse.

* * *

They galloped from the gates and began their journey south to the coast. Dainera had never been to the far south before. It was flat land compared to the mountainous north.

"Have you never been south before lass," Bors asked as he matched her pace.

"No, I have lived in the north my whole life. My people honored the treaty made with Rome, so we never had to worry about coming to the south."

"That makes sense, but why did you honor it?"

"I don't know. I think it was because we wanted to spare life instead of killing until everyone was dead. We showed to Romans our power and in fear they made us a truce."

"You're talking about Boudicca." Dagonet said.

"Yes, she was the first in my line of queens. There had been lines before but they had been broken. She renewed it. Upon her lover's death Rome came to collect his lands. They took everything including her daughters. They were used as whores until she attacked the camp that they were held in. That was the final straw for her people and the people of other tribes. Together they massed an army to march against the Romans. In their fear the Emperor Hadrian made a deal with her. That she can live in peace north of the wall and Romans can live safe in the south. If either crossed into the others territory without cause then they could be killed."

* * *

**A little information on the line of queens and Boudicca. I wonder what will happen with the Lady Isolde. Who will be Dainera's chosen one. I just don't know lol. I'll up date soon. In the words of Tigger TTFN ta ta for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Eleven: Her Arrival**

**Special Thanks:**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

It was a four day ride before they had reached the coast and when they arrived the lady was not yet in Britian. This did not make the knights happy at all.

"Why is she not here?" growled Lancelot. "It's bad enough that we have to do this for him, but now having to wait for her."

"Calm down, we didn't know when she was going to arrive. The channel could easily been to dangerous for her to cross yet." Arthur stated.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am just glad that we didn't run into trouble on the way here." Bors said.

"Merlin has never travlled this far south before. It would be unlikely that he do so now," Gawain said.

"Merlin is full of many surprises. Do not treat his so lightly," Dagonet warned.

"I almost fill sorry for this girl," Galahad stated changing the subject.

"I don't understand how you just marry off your women. Why do they not get to choose for themselves?" asked Dainera.

"Ah but with your people why is it the line of Queens?" asked Lancelot with a smirk.

"Women are the forebarers of life itself."

"I don't think that is just women,"

"True men do play a part, but women are the ones who nuture and carry life within their bodies until it is ready to embrace to world."

"Don't you also worship a goddess?" asked Galahad.

"We do worship a goddess for those reasons. She is giving and careing, yet wrathful and forgiving. Your god, Arthur, wants you to pay penance for sins that no human can change. Your priests and woman live a life of containment for your god. If he is so merciful then why do you live the way you do?" The knights looked at her in shock at what she said. No one had ever questioned Arthur's belief before.

"The ways of people are each their own." was his answer.

"Don't your people have festivals where they consumate the binding to the goddess and her lover the sun god?" asked Gawian.

"We have the Beltain Festival. That is its name and yes."

"Have you ever participated?" he asked suggestivly.

"I have not. Because I am the next to sit on the Throne my maidenhood is to be kept until I chose who the father of my heir will be. After I provide an heir I can participate in the festival if I so choose."

"So you know no man?" asked Lancelot.

"If I had an heir then I would have to worry about my brother so much." she retorted. Talking about such things made her uncomfortable.

* * *

The night passed quickley when a bell rang out. Instantly Dainera and the knights were awake. As they looking into the coming dawn they saw a ship approaching port. 

"And so the Lady Isolde arrives," Gawain said. They dismembered the campsite and headed for the port. It did not take long for the ship to dock. What took a long time was for the lady and her enturoge to come ashore. Roman Knights were the first to touch the land followed by a Lady dressed in pure green. Her hair was a flaming red that put fire to shame and her eyes where glowing sapphires.

"Lady Isolde, I am Arthur Castus. We are here to escort you to Hadrian's Wall." The only thing she did was nod. With a wave of her hand the Knights reboarded the ship. A horse was provided for her and she mounted. Dainera rode up along side her.

"My name is Dainera my lady." She only nodded in acknoledgement.

"Tristan ride ahead to see if the road is clear," Arthur comanded the silent knight. Again Dainera lookedat Isolde and saw that her gaze followed Tristan as he rode off into the distance. The journey began in silence due to the fact of the Lady was not riding in a carriage. This caused the air to be quite uncomfortable. Until Isolde spoke.

"So you are a knight?" she asked Dainera.

"Dainera is a fighting woman from north of the wall. We allowed her to join our group under special circumstances," Gawain answered.

"You are a woad?" she wondered in awe.

"In a manner of speaking," Dainera replied.

"Is that why you ride without a saddle and bridle?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Galahad sarcastically asked. Isolde rolled her eyes and waited for Dainera to respond.

"There are many things that I have learned Rome does not approve of ." was the answer.

"You seem to be more then just a fighting woman. You act ..."

"I am was I was raised to be. Nothing more nothing less."

"And what were you raised to be?" The knights gave Dainera an uneasy look.

"I can tell you, but if I do then I will have to kill you, and if I did that then Rome would come after me and poor Lucius will have not bride." The knights began to laugh. Dainera gave a look of pure guilty innocence. Isolde gave a look of insult.

The escort travlled until they reached a small grove just before sunset. Though Isolde seemed to be raise in fortune she made no complaints about sleeping outside on the ground. In fact she made no complaints at all. She made her bed roll next to Dainera's and laid on it. Dainera could feel her stare looking her up and down. Soon after the sunset Tristan returned with his report of the road a head.

"Arthur, Dagonet was right. Merlin has travel this far south of the wall. By sometime tomorrow we will be attacked. We must make ready." The knights armed themselves to the teeth before they made ready for the night. Lancelot came over and laid his roll five feet from the Lady Isolde's. Then he walked over to Dainera.

"Mo...Dainera can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked reaching for her hand. Together they walked away from the group to speak in private. "I know things have been a little awkward since the incident with Lucius," he began. "It is our orders, yours and mine, to protect the Lady until we reach the wall," he gave a pause, "I want you to take this," he placed a bow in her hands. On top of it was an amulet of a dragon. The bow was beautifully crafted from oak and the sinew was that of a deer.

"Thank you," was all she could manage to say. She still felt strange in his presence.

* * *

(Other side of camp with the other knights) 

"I think that they're falling in love," stated Bors as he watched Morianna and Lancelot.

"You have seen little in a large sky," said Tristan.

"He speaks!" Gawain exasperated. The knights all burst out laughing at Tristan. And so the night contiued in its normal fashion until the watch was posted and the others rested. Isolde slept between the bodies of Lancelot and Dainera.

* * *

**Wow! That took a long time. I will try to update asap. What will happen next? Please Review. Dainera's hope is beginning to fade. Bye Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Twelve: Under Attack**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- I am glad that the last chapter was great. I thought it was weak, but thanks.**

**Wild Vixen- Man how long are you on the net? Thanks for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

The night passed and dawn arrived. Dainera awoke to the sound of someone moving about. She reached for her knife and sprang up. Lancelot was standing near her and watching. Dainera blushed furiously and looked away. As she looked down she saw the Lady beginning to rouse. Tristan rode ahead as usual and again the Lady watched as he left sight.

"Why do you watch him so?" Dainera asked.

"I know not of what you speak,"

"I will not ask you of your fasination with Tristan if you ask no more questions about me being a woad," Dainera offered.

"Deal,"

They were half way through the second day of riding when Tristan returned.

"Arthur they are here," was all he said.

(In Merlin's section of the wood)

**_"I want the two women. They are to be unharmed,"_** Merlin ordered as he fighters began there attack.

Woads rushed them from the near by wood.

"Don't they ever give up?" asked Galahad.

"Apperently not," answered Bors. Dainera and Lancelot moved to protect the Lady. As she moved tonotch an arrow she felt two hands take hold of her shoulders. Flame bucked when he felt the stranger on his back. Dainera began to fall and accidentally let the arrow take flight. It whizzed through the woods and barely missed Merlin's head by embedding itself in the tree next to him.

Dainera got up and broke the attackers cheek bone with her elbow. A horn echoed through the woods. Quickley the assailents melted back into the woods. Yet the one whit the broken cheek lagged behind. Before anyone could react he grabbed a dagger and threw it at Dainera. His shot was true by hitting her in the left shoulder. The only place other then her head without protection. The force of the blow was so great that it knocked her off her feet.

Tristan was the first to react. Even he could not stop the throw, but he was able to kill the woad before he went for cover. Rearing his horse he watched as Lancelot caught Dainera's falling body and laid her down with her head in his lap. He began whispering nonsenses in her ear as he moved to take the dagger out.

"No! Don't!" Isolde yelled running over to him. "If it is taken out the poison will work faster. Removing it will certainly cause her death."

"Is there a way to slow the poison?" Dagonet asked.

"There is a plant called tasil. It can stop most poisons. It will be her best bet," was the answer.

"How much time does she have?" Gawain questioned. Isolde moved Dainera's tunic aside to examine the wound.

"Not long, an hour at most."

"Then we must hurry," Arthur began, "Tristan, ride with the Lady. You know the area best. Help her find the plant she needs." Tristan extended his hand to Isolde so he could help her mount with him. When she was situated he took off. "The rest of youshall set up camp."

"Arthur, what are we going to do with her?" Lancelot asked. When Arthur looked into his friend's eyes he saw, for the first time, fear.

"I don't know. We should just leave her as she is. I can't risk something more to happen to her. What I want you to do is keep and eye on her until Tristan returns.

Time passed slowly for Lancelot as he watched fever grip Dainera. He reached for his cloak so that he could wrap it around her when he heard footsteps. Looking up he saw Dagonet walk to him with a bow in his hands.

"I believe this is yours," the large man said holding the bow out to Lancelot.

"It is," he answered reaching for the bow.

"Odd that she was able to shot it into the woods."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not looked close at her tattoos?"

"No, why should I have?"

"They form symbols of power. Including that of the dragon."

"What is your point?"

"You shall see," was all the knight said as he walked away. Lancelot lifted Dainera's tunic to the base of her breast along with the chain mail when he saw what looked like a dragon. It was designed in a knot that showed the basic out line. Reaching for his bow he ripped off the amulet at the top. Comparing the two he saw that they were very similar. Though the amulet was solid it had the lines that were known as celtic knots. Then the sound of hoof beats approached and he looked up to see Tristan and the Lady Isolde returning. The lady practically jumped from the horse before it was stopped and ran to Dainera. She was chewing on something and reached to take it from her mouth.

"Here," she said pushing more plant into Lancelot's hand. "Chew it and don't swallow the juices." was all she said. Swiftly she ripped the dagger from Dainera's body and put the chew plant on the open wound. Lancelot did as he was told and chewed the plant. He waited for his next orders. Isolde put out her hand. "Give me the plant," she ordered. Lancelot removed the chewed plant from his mouth and placed it in her hand. "Now I want you to put the juices in her mouth." Tristan moved to open the mouth and notices that no amountof strength would open it.

"It wont open," Galahad said, stating the obvious.

"He will have to open it," Isolde said pointing to Lancelot. "The poison is geranium. It caused the jaw and mouth to lock. It is said to be the kiss poison."

"Why is it called that?" Bors asked.

"Because the only way to open the mouth is through a kiss form," Tristan answered. Isolde looked at him in question and awe. Yet she knew that it was not the time to ask him how he knew. Lancelot heard all this in disbelief. It was not possible. Why did he have to be the one? By the gods what is this woman doing to him? With a look that said 'if I must' he bent over and pressed his lips to Dainera's. Slowly they began to open and he let the juices of the plant go from his mouth to hers.

"Now what?" asked Gawain.

"We wait." Isolde got up and moved to Flame who had followed the other horses to pasture. There she removed Dainera's sleeping roll and brought it back. Gently Lancelot lifted the feather light body and place it on the onrolled bed.

"We stay here the night. Tomorrow we try and reach the wall as fast as possible. No stopping." Arthur ordered. Tristan looked at Isolde and saw she made no move to argue. Quietly he walked over to her.

"How did you know of tasil?" he softly asked.

"How did you know of geranium?" Isolde countered.

"I asked you first,"

"In Rome I was raised to be a healer. That was what my mother was before me. It is how my father got enough money to marry me to Lucius."

"I hear a lot and that is how I knew,"

"Mmm," was her reply.

"Have you met Lucius?"

"No, and I wish I never have to. I had no choice in the matter."

"I know how that feels," they let silence fall between them. Lancelot watched Dainera as she slept. He saw emotions cross her face over and over. Without realizing it he had fallen asleep.

_The Dragon Queen hasexisted since the beginning of life_

_She is known in every country of the world, but one country shehas always favored has been taken from her love and is now in the hands of theRomans._

_At the first invasion of the strangers she left and vowed that she would return with a champion who will not be defeated by the evil that has terrorized her land. _

_The Queen traveled from land to land looking for a suitable champion along with a love for when she returns. She found such a familyliving by the BlackSea and another on the Eire Isle._

_The day would come soon when the decendants would meet and save her land._

"Where is your home?" Lancelot awoke to the question. As he looked up he saw Dainera watching him.

"I come from the Black Sea," he answered.

"I was not born in this land,"

"Really?"

"I was born on the Western Isle."

"Why?"

"My life was in danger. So my mother went to my father's homeland to keep me and my brother safe." Dawn arrived and the knight's picked up camp. It was agreed that though Dainera was better she should not ride alone. Lancelot agreed that she would ride with him. The group left at a fast pace. They wanted to make it to the wall before anything else happened. No one spoke the entire journey and Dainera rested her head on Lancelot's shoulder. He smelled of musk and woodland. She felt her heart that he was worthy of being her chosen one.

* * *

**Finally beginning to get to the good stuff. I hope that in the next chapter I can finally get to my first written love scene. So readers beware it could be a little graphic. Review and I shall update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Favors and Baths**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- Here is the next update.**

**Wild Vixen- I know that the chapter wasn't long reading wise, but it was typing wise. You know what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory_

Author's Note

* * *

They arrived at their destination at sunset that very day. The knights and the two women were exhausted from the journey. Lancelot sweetly helped Dainera to her room before he left for his. He removed his tunic and went over to the basin of water. Putting water in his cupped hands he splashed his face. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry while shaking his head with disapproval. "You know I think that woman will be the end of you," he told himself. Grabbing a fresh tunic he went to the tavern for a drink. When he arrived he saw all the other knights going through there usual routine. He set himself next to Tristan at their table.

"How is she?" the scout asked.

"I don't know. I led her to her room and left her. I imagine that she is resting. Where is the Lady Isolde?"

"She went with Arthur to Lucius."

"That poor woman. If she wasn't there with us Dainera would be dead now."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do now." Lancelot watched as Galahad and Gawain played their game of daggers until they couldn't stand. Tonight was the first night in a long time that Lancelot didn't wench. Something had changed inside him in the past few days. He was overflowing with emotions. He couldn't descifer any of them. With his mind spinning he went to his room. He undressed and laid in his bed looking at the moon outside his window. Somehow her face crossed his eyes. Falling asleep he dreamt of the day he saw her bathing.

_Why did you kiss him? You know of other ways._

_You are a queen... as such your virginity is your power. _

_The boy from far away. _

_Her body was beautiful and curvy._

_Dancing the spiral._

He awoke with the dawn. Unable to shake the dream from his mind he dressed and decided to go to the training field. When he got there he saw that he wasn't the only one. Dainera was practicing with her swords on the targets. Unshething his own sword he moved closer. He saw that her eyes were closed.

Dainera was plauged all night about the choice she was going to make. Maybe Lancelot would prove to be a good chosen one. Turning to strike air she heard metal on metal. She snapped her eyes open to see Lancelot there with his sword blocking hers.

"May I join you?" he inquired. Dainera nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. As they trained Dainera watched to find his weakness. She couldn't find one. What she did find was an opening, Lancelot kept a low guard, so she was able to hook her leg around his neck. Thrown off balance he began to fall, but not before he swipt at her knees with his leg bringing her to the ground. They both hit hard enough to have the wind knocked from them. They lay there catchig their breath. For the first time Lancelot had been brought down by someone other than Tristan. Leaning on his elbows he looked over at Dainera. She was beautiful with paled skin and drops of sweat trickling down her face. Dirt clung to her skin and clothes as she lay on the ground. Standing he moved to help her up.

(On the wall)

"Why don't they just admit it?" asked Bors.

"You know how Lancelot is, he doesn't commit. She would need his commitment." answered Dagonet.

"So how can we help?" inquired Galahad.

"What if we get Lancelot to think there is another man, and Dainera to think there is another woman?" suggested Gawain.

"I bet if we talk to Casey she will help," said Tristan.

"And from whose pocket will that come from?" asked Galahad.

"She owes me a favor," was all the scout said.

"Your going to use your 'favor' on Lancelot?" Galahad questioned.

"I don't thin it's for Lancelot," stated Dagonet.

"What of the Lady Isolde?" asked Bors.

"Her wedding to Lucius is scheduled for sometime next week," Gawain answered. At the sound of the news Tristan's heart stopped in his chest. **Why do I feel like this? What is happening to me?**

"I am going to find Casey," Tristan announced.

"We should begin to set things in motion," stated Dagonet. The knights went their ways to begin their plot.

* * *

Dainera took Lancelot's hand as he helped her up. She was still slightly panting, but she looked better. Lancelot helped her dust off and they began walking in the direction of their quarters. 

"Where did you learn that?" Lancelot questioned.

"What?"

"Hooking your leg around someone's neck."

"It was part of my training to use more then just weapons. My body had to be the weapon." Lancelot looked her body up and down as something stirred deep within him. "What of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"My father taught me much of what I know, but it was refined by the Romans." She didn't make any move to reply and he saw that they had reached their quarters.

"Lancelot," a voice sqelled, "Where have you been?" a woman ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Casey," Lancelot sputtered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dainera said and walked into her room. Lancelot went to stop her but found his lips occupied. He tried to push Casey of, but found that he couldn't. Finally Casey broke the embrace and began to walk away.

"I'll see you tonight, cutie," was all she said before turning around a corner. Lancelot stood there stunned and then he went into his room. Dainera stood by her door listening to what was going o in the hallway. She cleaned herself of most the dirt before she put on her green dress that Vanora had given to her. It was similar to the brown one, but there was a slit that went down between her legs. When she tied the corset in the front it caused the skirt part to overlap hiding most of her legs and other parts. Then she threw her hair up in a loose bun with a few hanging strands.

Looking into the polished obsidian she saw that she was a powerful and beautiful image. When she arrived at the tavern it was crowded. She noticed Casey was sitting next to Lancelot trying to get his attention, but he seemed to be ignoring her. Tristan watched as Dainera walked to pick up her pitcher. Her reaction when she first arrived was very composed but when she looked over at Lancelot he saw a flash of sadness. Phase one had gone as planned. Dainera went about her ususal duties, but avoided Lancelot.

"Dainera we need some over here," Tristan yelled. Not paying attetion she walkedd infront of Gawain and Galahad's game. Gawain was unable to stop his throw when Dainera was knocked down by a stranger. Turning over she looked into a pair of deep blue eyes. He was a young man with reddish hair and he was young. He looked to be about twenty, a year older than Dainera. Then suddenly he was ripped off her. Looking up she saw Lancelot with a furious look. Rounding on her he grabbed her arm and began dragging her away. Dainera tried to fight his grip, but it only caused it to tighten. He didn't say a word the entire way to his room. Kicking the door open he threw Dainera to the floor. Slamming the door shut he glared at her.

"What are you playing at?" he growled.

"I don't know what you mean," was her answer.

"Don't play with me. First Casey and then Hephestian. Don't mess with me Morianna!" he yelled.

"I'm playing with you? I am not the one is known as the biggest wench that has ever set foot at the wall. I had a duty I had a family. You think I want to be here. Now I can never return to them unless I want all those close to me killed. I have no choice but to stay here."

"You lying whore," smack. Dainera hit him with all her power and saw that she rung his bells.

"You will never know." and she stormed from the room. He heard her door slam next door and went into a rage.

Dainera cried as she ran some warm bath water. She undressed and eased herself into the water. "He thinks I am behind all this. What is wrong with men? They want you they don't want you. There is the want for power and other for freedom. Maybe you were wrong." Then suddenly some rushed into her room.

* * *

"Arthur," Lancelot called. 

"Lancelot,"

"Do you know anything about Morianna having to stay here?"

"All I know is that she bond her service to you. Other then that I don't know. Why?"

"Nothing,"

"Walk with me," Arthur said as he headed in the direction of the knight quarter.

"GALAHAD GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU A WOMAN!" a voice bellowed. Arthur and Lancelot ran in the direction of the scream. When they arrived they saw that they weren't the only ones there. Gawain and Tristan rushed into Dainera's room. Lancelot quickly realized what was happening and ran into Dainera's room. The first thing he saw was Galahad standing there stunned. Tristan was the first to walk from the room with a shadow of a grin. Arthur watched as Lancelot threw Gawain and Galahad from the room. Gawain in retaliation shoved Lancelot back in there and a great splash was heard. Galahad hurried and slammed the door shut.

"What?" was all Arhtur could say.

"Never mind Arthur," Gawain said as he and Galahad walked away.

* * *

**Okay so I lied. Maybe next chapter. I just want to keep you guys guessing. Review. I should have a few update because I got a three day week end. We got a snow day. Yeah. TTFN.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Chosen One**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- I think that everytime I update you are on the net. You are quick to review. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

Arthur began walking away when he heard Dagonget and Bors walking down the hall. Bors knocked on Dainera's door and waltzed in.

"Lancelot, didn't ya know that you don't bathe with your clothes on. Ya mom didn't teach you that?"

"Bors I am not in the mood get out," Lancelot growled. Bors walked out laughing.

"What happened?" Dag asked.

"I think one of the others, Galahad, walked in while she was taking a bath. Lancelot somehow ended up in the tub." Dagonet was laughing with his friend as they walked back to the tavern.

* * *

"Lancelot, you wenching ass, get out!" Dainera yelled. Lancelot looked at her and removed himself from the tub. Dainera reached for her towel and found that is was soaked through. 

"Here," Lancelot whispered as he handed her another towel.

"Thank you," she said as she reached for the dry towel. Lancelot turned around as she stood up an wrapped herself up. She tapped him on the shoulder to let him know that she was covered.

"I am going to leave," he said and he walked out of the room. Dainera tried to stop him but couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew what she needed to do. Putting on her green dress again she walked out of her room and to the tavern. Hiding in the shadows she saw that Lancelot was not there, but the others were. They were laughing in a group. Not wanting to face them she began walking to her room. As she walked down the hall she heard someone throwing things around. As she got closer and heard the noise coming from Lancelot's room.

"Lancelot?" she asked as she knocked. The door began opening and she saw Lancelot with sadness in his eyes.

"We need to talk," was all he said and he grabbed her arm pulling her into the room.

"Lancelot, I,"

"You don't need to say anything. I should be the sorry one. I don't know what has gotten into me. I..." that was as far as he got. Dainera possesed his lips like no other woman did before. Lancelot allowed his emotions for Dainera surge through his body. He kissed her with such passion that she would have fallen if his arms hadn't been around her. She felt her body answer his call. As if she were a feather he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. Gently he laid her upon his bed. Quickly he riped off his tunic and returned to his embrace. As he kissed her he tried to untie her dress but it was difficult. He sat up to see how to untie it, but quickly gave up to his bodies want. Reaching for the knife in his boot he severed all the ties, exposing Dainera's body to him. Itsfeel was soft and smooth to the touch. He could see the tattoos that marked her as a woad queen. The colors made her body bloom to him with the tattoos of blue, green, red, black, and yellow.

Dainera traced his battle scars with the tips of her fingers making his body shiver to her touch. He kissed every inch of her skin and it was her turn to shudder. Then in one swift movement all thought was consumed by passion.

(Morning After)

Lancelot woke up in the pre dawn. Before he opened his eyes he felt a warm body next to him. Carefully he rolled to his side and wrapped Dainera in his arms. She snuggeled closer to him placing her head in his neck. For the first time he smell the sent her body gave off. It was an intoxicating smell of sugar and apples.

She could feel his body tense as she moved. Its temperature went from warm to hot. Rising to his elbow he looked at her beautiful face.With his other hand he stroked its curve and placed some stray hair behind her ear. She traced his beard gently bringing him closer. Sweetly he kissed her lips and laid her down again. He did love her.

It was mid day before they began to rise. Dainera had to dress in one of Lancelot's tunics because he had cut her dress the previous night.

"Will you stay with me again tonight?" he asked as he kissed her.

"If you want me to." He kissed her again as he walked out of the room. Quickly Dainera ran to her room so she could clean up and get a fresh dress. She noticed that when she walked her legs were shaking. As she lay in the tub she rememberd the previous night.

_"Are you scared?" he asked. All she could do was nod. "Why?"_

_"I..." she breathed. He leaned down closer to her. She could feel how close his body was to her's with out them touching._

_"Don't be," he whispered into her lips. He kissed her again and with one swift sharp movement she was lost to thought._

Dainera rose from her tub and put on her blue dress. It was the simplest of all. It hung loose on her body and was flared at the sleeves. When she moved to place her hair up she heard a faint knock on her door.

"Yes," she answered without turning around. Lancelot strolled in with a platter for bread, fruit and cheese. "Well aren't you a barer of good tidings," she giggled when she saw all the things he had brought.

"Well, after last night I thought that you might be a tad hungry," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Dainera felt a warth that she had only known in the arms of her mother. The warm feeling of love and protection, but was this what she wanted. As a queen she could never have this, but is it for the better or worse? In her heart she knew that she would some day leave him for her people, or even possibly another. "Are you okay?"

"I am just a little tired still. Did you see the others?"

"No, I think that they are training. Shall we join them?" he whispered.

"Why not?" Dainera grabbed a pear as they began walking from her room. As they passed Tristan's quarters she heard two people talking.

"I don't want to be with him," a woman said.

"What choice do you have?" she heard Tristan.

"I want to know you. I don't have that choice. He is cruel and hateful."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"He is leaving for Rome. He has ordered that I stay here and that our wedding be postponed until his return. Who knows how long he will be. Tristan please."

"You know it is not good to listento the conversations of others," Lancelot said as he gently pushed her down the rest of the hall.

"There is something fateful in that conversation," was her reply.

"Well then we should leave fate to her job, she has done good so far," _Your virginity is not to be surrendered so easily,_ ran through his head.

"Lancelot, what's wrong?"

"I have something that I need to do," was all he said as he ran off. Dainera went to follow him but Tristan's door opened and Isolde walked out.

* * *

**Well there is a happy love scene. Be gentle it was my first time writting one. Well now Isolde is beginning to come into the picture with the knights. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Answering Questions**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen- I know. It's hard not to get too far a head of myself when it comes to those two.**

**Janell- thank you and you will just have to wait and read to see the out come of that crazy night. A little foreshadowing for you.**

* * *

**_Woad_**

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

"Dainera," Isolde exclaimed, "I didn't know that you were there. Did you hear anything?"

"No, Lancelot and I were heading to the training field when he had to go," Dainera explained.

"Will you walk with me to the market?" Isolde asked.

"If you wish?" she answered. Together the two made their way to the market place. Instantly Dainera was carefree when she smelled the fresh air. "Is there something in particular that you are looking for?"

"No, I want to talk with you."

"Why?"

"You along with the knights have been the only one to show me kindness and you are a woman. I can't marry Lucius, but there is no other way."

"How could I help?"

"I want a friend. I feel so alone in this world. Few have given me hope."

"And what of Tristan?"

"There is something unspoken in my heart for him."

"Then all that needs to be said is said. So do you just want to shop or what?" Dainera was glad to help the Lady. There was something innocent about her that Dainera could help but care for. They went around the market looking at all the vendors until they reached the old woman's shoppe. Isolde was fascinated by the variety of things she saw.

"Ah, my ladies is there anything I can help you with?" the old woman offered as she walked out. Isolde shook her head and continued to look at the dresses, but Dainera walked closer t the woman.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yes, the scouts hawk. It has never been intercepted, that is the best way,"

"How will it go straight to my mother?"

"The hawk understands what it is told. It will go straight to a woman that smell like you."

"How do you know?"

"You are half your mother and half your father. They have left their mark on you and the bird will know that."

"Does my mother know?"

"She will be informed."

"Good now the only thing I need now is to speak with Tristan."

"Now it is my turn to question, my lady,"

"Yes,"

"What of your chosen one?" Dainera saddened.

"Last night was the last for a maiden, but the one has taken off and I do not know what his feelings are." The old woman moved closer to her and placed a hand on her beautiful face.

"Do not worry my lady, he will know where in his heart you lie, but the question is are you ready to fight the battle that needs to be fought with the child you bare." Dainera felt tears sting her eyes.

"I think that Isolde needs help old woman," Dainera said as she wiped her tears away.

"Can I help you with anything my lady?" The old woman asked as she approached Isolde.

"I would like to buy these," she said as she placed out two blue dresses and a set of tunic and leggings. Dainera stared at her in shock.

"What are you planning?" she teased. Isolde flushed.

"Tristan said that he would teach me how to fight and I can't do that in a dress now can I?" she giggled back.

"I am sure that he will teach you a many other things," the old woman commented causing Isolde's flush to deepen.

"I am chaste, my dear woman." she muttered.

"Come we must leave," Dainera laughed as she grabbed Isolde's arm. "Farewell." she yelled back at the old woman.

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Kind, but eerily knowing."

"Yes, pretty much." They had arrived at the tavern as the sun was beginning to wane. All the knights, save Tristan, Lancelot and Arthur, were sitting at one table laughing at something.

"All I heard was a splash," Gawain said between laughs. Dainera walked up behind him and watched as the faces of the others changed.

"Really and how would you hear such a thing?" she questioned. She waited for her words to sink in and laughed as he choked on his wine.

"And where have you been all day?" Galahad asked with what he thought was a knowing look.

"She was at the market with me," Isolde answered.

"And Lancelot?" asked Bors.

"I don't know you would have to ask him," Dainera said as she and Isolde began walking away. She escorted Isolde back to her villa before she began walking to her own rooms. As she entered the knights quarter she stopped at Tristan's door wondering if she should talk to him now or later. Then she decided that she must talk to Lancelot first. Heading towards his door she knocked with no anwser. Saddened she went into her room and as she went to shut the door she heard the latch lock in place. Frightened she turned around to find herself looking at Lancelot.

"Why?" he whispered not looking at her.

"What?"

"Why did you come to me last night?"

''I don't understand,''

"Morianna last night I took you from the path of maidens..."

"How?"

"Did you not wonder when I asked if you were afraid? Your virginity is the power you posses and..."

"And I gave it to you. It was my choice to do so,"

"Morianna, I am not worthy of that gift," Dainera moved to him and brought his forehead to hers.

"And yet you have it. I chose you to be my chosen one. If you were not worthy then last night wouldn't have happened. If you are mot willing to be te father of my heir then I will find another. Lancelot, a queen's first chosen one is to be strong, brave, handsome, kind, loving,"

"I am none of these," stopping Dainera, "Nothing I do will be good enough for you love. I have no right to a love or a family. I had no right to take you rom that path."

"If that is your choice then I must honor it," she said stepping back and taking an isolated air.

"Morianna,"

"Don't explain. I understan that you can love wenches but not me. So go. LEAVE!" she screamed. Lancelot didn't move towards the door, but he took her into his arms. She tried to free herself, but he didn't let her. Gently he guided her to the bed and sat her down.

"Morianna, never have I loved a wench the way I love you. They would warm my bed on cold nights, but nothing else. I am not worthy because you will be a queen among queens and your child will be honored among men. How could I compare to that? I want to be with you.. I just don't know." Dainera laid her head on his shoulder. Looking up at him he kissed her forehead. As she glanced out the window she saw that it was deep in the night.

"It is late," she commentedstanding. Walking over to her chest she grabbed a white shift and went behind a dressing screen. She returned with it on and her dress in her hand. Lancelot was heading for the door when she came from behind the screen. "Where are you going?"

"To my room,"he replied.

"Do you not want to stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, it's just that I thought you wanted to bealone when you went behind thescreen." he watched as Dainera flushed.

"I forgot,"

"You now you are still a modest one when I lovedyou in more then one way. I have seen you in nothing but your tattoos." he smirked. He began walkingover to the bed as he took off his tunic. Sitting he began to unstrap his boots as shelaid down in the bed. He moved next to her and held her in his arms while she twisted his hair with her finger.

"What was it like?" she asked him as she closed her eyes.

"What?"

"Your home?"

"It was vast grass land witha sky of no limits. Never were you able to ride to the end on horse. Mother would always pack lots of food when we left. My sister Tigris would try to tag along, but we didn't let her. We always found a way to loose her behind. My father was a tough man, but he always cared for us and when they came to take us he wanted to fight." He looked down at Morianna to see that she was asleep.

"What was her name?"

"Whose?"

"Your mother's."

"Olivia," he said as he laid down next to her. Together they slept into the night with the other in their arms.

* * *

**Well, Isolde is beginning to come into the picture. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Isolde's Guard**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- the old woman does I know. How she knows everything despite. Kinda creepy.**

**Wild Vixen- Thanks I am trying to get the story out.**

**Anime Princess- you are the newest addition to my reviewers. Enjoy.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

Lancelot awoke in the darkest hour before dawn. Dainera was laying on his shoulder with he hand on his chest. **Am I willing to give her what she wants? A heir.** Kissing her forehead he gently got up, checking on her he saw that she didn't stir. Grabbing for his tunic he began to walk towards the door. There was much on his mind that needed to be sorted before his love awoke. Entering his room he threw last nights closes in his laundry pile as he reached for clean ones. As he reached he saw the small ring on his finger.

The Market the previous day.

_Trying to think about his choices about Dainera he wandered around. Vendorsoffered their products to buyers._

_"My young man is there anything that I can help you with?" an old woman began, "Something for your mother, wife, lover, sister, daughter?" _

_"No, I.."_

_"Come," she said pulling him into her shop. "Take a look and maybe you see something you like." she said as she moved away. Lancelot looked at the jewlery before him. Most of it was simple, but there were high class objects that he had seen Romans wear. Then it caught his eye. A small ring made of three thin entertwining bands. Between each space of the bands laid a small gem of deep red. It was not fancy but it was not overly simple. "ah yes, a beautiful piece indeed," the old woman said as she walked up behind him. He turned to ask how much. "No," she stopped him, "Do you love her?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Then I will sell it to you for one gold coin," she said. Lancelot dug for the money and paid up. Not wanting to lose it he placed it upon his small finger and there he forgot it._

Now as he saw it he wondered when or if he should give it to Dainera. Deciding that he will leave it as it is he walked back to her room. As he walked him he saw that she wan't there, but before he could wonder where she was he felt a cold blade upon his neck.

"So knights can be caught off there guard," a voice whispered in his ear. Letting his eyes look down he saw one of Dainera's long knives at his neck. Quickly he grabbed he wrist and picked her up slamming her agains the wall.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, my love," he said to her lips before he kissed her. She then started laughing at him. "You know you scared me there for a moment."

"I never thought that a knight could fear," she said as she sheathed her knife.

"You would be amazed, there are many things that cause knights to fear," Lancelot sadly stated. Dainera moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"And what do you fear?" she asked as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"That I will never be able to go home. That the ones I love will be killed because of me," was all he said. Looking up she saw that his eyes were closed and tears stung the edges. She raised her hand to wipe them away but he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Don't fear for such things. They will be come what you fear if you fear them so."

"What do you know of such things?" he asked.

"When I was a child I had a nightmare that my little sister was to die,"

"You have a little sister?"

"I had a little sister, I was so afraid that she would die that I wouldn't let her out of my sight. What happened after that was that she contracted a fever and died there in my arms." Tears were streaming down her face. "My mother then said that what you fear you cause to pass. No Tears, No Fears, my love."

"Come we should go practice with the others, before we forget how to fight," he mentioned as he tried to lighten the mood. Dainera nodded and grabbed her tunic and leggings. Lancelot sat down as he waited for her to dress. Looking down he saw his amulet hanging there upon his neck.

_Lancelot, Lancelot, his sister yelled before he left. Lancelot, she handed him the amulet of his father._

"Who gave you that?" Dainera asked as she walked from behind her screen.

"My sister did, when I mounted Night, my horse. Before I left my tribe."

"What tribe did you come from?"

"We were of the few who settled, my people, the Goths."

"You are a goth?"

"Yes,"

"The word of your people has reached every corner of the empire. We knew that you were Sarmatians, but the tribes were widly known. The huns, goths, visagoths, mongols, and many others."

"Yes, we are many, we were one of the largest of thetribes." He was quiet for a time and then a knock came to the door.

"My lady, there is a meeting in theroomof the round table," Jols voice saidthrough the door.

"Alright Jols," Dainera answered. "Comewe should leave,"

* * *

The knights all gathered in the room that held the round table and waited for the commander to enter. Yet when Arthur entered he was not alone. Lucius was with him. The light air that filled the room turned into strong tension. Lancelot felt his blood boil with hatred from just looking at him. The other knights had bitten their tongues to prevent them from saying something foul. Arthur looked into each of his men's eyes, along with Dainera, as if to say 'keep your tongues' as an order.

"Knight as you know Lord Lucius is heading down to Rome. Also that we escorted his future wife not long ago. It has been requested that a knight guard the Lady Isolde in his apsence." the commander stated.

"So why is he here now?" Bors grunted. Lucius shot him a look of pure malice.

"I am here to choose which knight is to stay with my future wife," he growled. Arthur looked around and tried to confoy self restraint.

"So just pick one and get over with it, we have training to get to," Galahad said impatiently.

"It wont be you because you are too young so you may leave if you want," Lucius ordered.

"Who are you to give orders," Lancelot roared standing up. Dainera reached up and grabbed his arm drawing attention to herself.

"Ah, Princess, how good it is to see you again," he grinned. Dainera glared at him and spat at the floor. Lucius began laughing. The other knights tensed when he called Dainera Princess. How did he know?

"You Lancelot are to much of a wencher for her," he said to Lancelot, "the blonde no, neither of the bald ones," he was cruel in his statments causing fury to rise in the knigts.

"My lord I do not hve that many knights so either choose or leave," Arthur cooly stated.

"Him," he said pointing to Tristan, "the silent, shaggy one," Tristan gave Lucius a scowl.

"Tristan," Arthur said with a nod. Tristan stood and walked from the room with Lucius. The knights began causing and uproar about Lucius.

"Who does he think his is?" Gawain yelled.

"He has no reason to come in here and order us around," Bors growled.

"Why are the two of you whining? Tristan can spend time with Isolde now," Dainera said over the roar.

"How did he know that you are a princess?" Dagonet asked. Dainera breathed.

"I did want to have to tell you, but he has a spy in my tribe. I don't know who, but some how he was able to catch my brother. He was tortured and then drugged. He gave me an ultimatum. I either return to my people at the cost of my brother's life or I stay and the crown passes to the next female in the line,"

"Who is that?" asked Galahad.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is Merlin's daughter."

* * *

**Sorry I know that it is short and it took a long time to update, but I hope to do more soon. Thank you for being patient.Now the story of Isolde and Tristan will start to form along side that ofLancelot and Dainera. I wonder who Merlin's daughter is? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen- I can only type so fast**

**Anime Princess- Opinons differ but causes can be the same**

**Janell- There is something weird at work. Goodness. Double Plots. What to do?**

**Lady Marek- Where did you come from? Thanks. I know Intellegence is such a burden.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Tristan's Teachings

* * *

Tristan awoke the next morning in the house of Lucius. He was to stay at the house of the Lady until Lucius returned.It was almost an uncomfortable thought to be this close to her. He did feel something for her and he was grateful for being picked, but there was something dark behind the gaining light. Now he could train her and Lucius might not know, but he did know about the servants. Getting up he reached for his sword and a foot stomped on it. Looking up he saw that it was a serving maid. A very elderly, stern looking maid.

"You are not to carry your sword around my lady's house. If you even think about taking any thing from her or this house I will take your own sword and slice off your..."

"Aria, that is enough," Isolde walked into the light and presented a soft, but commanding air. Aria bowed and walked from the room. "Forgive her she is protective." She bent and picked his sword up.

"Who is she?"

"She was the one who took care of me as a child. My nurse of sorts. When my father made the agreement he sent her to ensure that I would follow. My mother died when I was born so Aria is the closest I have." she said handing him the sword.

"It seems that she does seem motherly," he stated standing and strapping his sword to his back. Looking at her he wondered if she was a divine gift to the world. "What are you planning to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to be with you at all times, save when you sleep at that time I will be next to your door."

"Oh, I am sorry about that. He is very possesing when it comes to what is his. What are the knights doing?"

"I believe they would be training,"

"Can we go there?" she sweetly asked.

"Not for you to train," her face fell, "There are many things that need to be worked out before we are to start."

"Such as?"

"Well one is, how many spies does Lucius have watching you, two I need to talk to Dainera."

"Why?"

"You do ask a lot of questions," he slightly teased he noticed that after Dainera she was the only person he spoke to at regular intervals. There had always been the knights, but they were like his family,"as you know she is a woad and she does know what stregthes women have."

"Oh,"

* * *

Dainera awoke to the early dawn and as shearched her back she found where Lancelot was. He was holding her waist with his head between her bare breasts. It had taken him a while the previous day to cool down. She could sense the rage in his blood. To him it was the last doubt torn to pieces. He would give Dainera an heir if it killed him. Nothing was accomplished after the meeting due to the fact that the knights caused an uproar thatLucius could think totake her from her rightful throne. The last thing that they wanted was for Melin's daughter to take her throne due to the fact that though causes were the same methods greatly differed. Most of them left to fume as Arthur sat down in his chair and thought about what Dainera had just said. Tristan on the other hand had to follow Lucius to his villa and began his guard of the Lady Isolde. 

Lancelot had taken her from the round table room and fumed at her for not telling him. Yet what was she to do. All she knew was that she had to become with child to beat Lucius at his game and Lancelot now knew why she needed him to have the courage to give her what she needed.

As she looked down she saw that his face was so innocent when he slept. Divine he was to her heart, but what cost will she have to pay in the end. Streching her arms she felt an odd weight on her left hand. Something that had never been there before. Looking at her hand she saw a ring. A ring of three bands and deep red gems.

"Beautiful is it not?" he whispered.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Though not as beautiful as you my lady," he said leaning on his elbow and kissing her hand. Dainera could feel the flush cover her body and wished that she could grab the blanket to cover herself. Lancelot noticing this began to laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"I have known many women, as you know, before you and none were this modest afterward."

"Well, My good Knight, I am not like those other women. Am I?" she innocently asked. He kissed her and like everytime she melted. No longer were they two people, they were now two bodies and one soul. She knew that after last night she had what she wanted. What she needed. "Do you want childeren?" she asked snuggling to him.

"Only if you were the mother," was his answer.

"So what do you want to do today my love?" she asked twisting his hair around her finger.

"We might as well train with all the rest." he answered rising and reaching for his clothes. Dainera turned on her side to look at him. His body was well toned and muscular. At the slightest move his muscles wouldflex. He was truly divine.

* * *

Tristan began walking with the Lady to his room. Walking in he grabbed some armor that he used to train in. It was heavier than his war armor causeing his muscles to strengthen. Isolde waited as he gathered what he wanted. She jumped as she heard adoor open afriad of what others would think. Turning she saw that it was the room next Tristan's that had the opened door. She watched at Lancelot and Dainera walked out intraininggear. They were laughing about something as they cleared the door. Envy surged through her blood as she saw what was between them. Shecould see something else that she knew Lancelot would never see. A glow to Dainera the way a mother does when she lookes at her child. They were happy and they never had to worry about anything. No worring about another to kill them in their love.

"Hello there my good lady," Lancelot began, "what brings you to this part of the wall?" Dainera pinched his side. "What?"

"Do you not rememer that Tristan is to be her guard? He is most likely either getting fresh clothes or training gear. We know how Tristan is and he wont let the Lady stop him from his training." Dainera stated as she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and he knew that he would never love again if anything were to happen to her. His heart would turn to stone and all that he hoped for would vanish into nothingness. At that moment Tristan walked from his room with his training gear and his hawk on his arm.

"Dainera, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Alright," she answered as she let go of Lancelot's hand and walked to Tristan.

"You know that I am going to train her," he jerked his head towards Isolde.Dainera nodded in acknowledgement. "I need your help because there are somethings that I can't teach her but you can."

"I will help you if you help me," was his reply.

"And how is that to be done?"

"I need to borrow your hawk,"

"Why?"

"So that I can contact my mother," Tristan looked at her and wondered why she needed to contact her mother.

"Why?" he repeated.

"She needs to know that I am alive and that..." she paused, "there are spies in our tribe who will try to kill her and my brother," she finished.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time to update. I had writer's block and I had to go into surgory. Any how Warning this will be a long story because I still have to go through the movie and what happens after and differently. Love y'all. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen- I am glad that you like long stories because this one will be long. **

**Anime Princess- You catch on to the subtle hints. That is good.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Isra's Mission

* * *

**

As the group made their way to the training field Tristan wondered what Dainera really needed Isra for. Yes that was her name. Isra, freedom in his native tongue. He knew that there was more behind it but he thought better then to ask her now. Isolde had taken to walking on the right side of Dainera with Lancelot on Tristan's right. Meaning that it went Tristan, Lancelot, Dainera, Isolde. As they arrived they saw tha the others were training extremly hard. Lancelot knew that they were determined to return Dainera to her throne. As Isolde set eyes upon the training men she felt a tinge of fear. They were truely deadly warriors and she was going to be thaught to be one herself. How would she handle that? Looking to her left she saw that Tristan was grabbing his bow and walking over to a target at the far edge of the field. Following him she noticed that he had a bow that she had never seen before.

"What kind of bow do you use?" she asked as she watched him notch and arrow and let it fly.

"It is a Sarmatian bow, why?"

"I have never seen one before."

"They use to be one of the most desired bows in the empire, but as our people became fewer every year there was no one to make them." As he spoke to her he felt a gust of air touch his hair. Looking to the target he saw that there was and arrow just a quarter of an inch from his. Turning his head he saw Dainera with Lancelot's bow in her hand and smiling at him. He would have asked where she had learned to shoot like that but he knew that she was a Woad Queen so there was no point.

"How many weapons do you know how to use?" Isolde asked in awe. Dainera's smile broaded.

"Well I was trained in almost all weapons known to my people and the Romans, but there are some that I am not the greatest at."

"Such as?"

"Well I don't like the spanish sword and I have trouble with the tritons that the gladiators used. Other then that I am decent in the rest." Dagonet and Bors walked over to the group deciding that they were going to take a break.

"Even and axe?" Bors asked.

"Yes, well I do have some trouble with a single edged, but I am good at a double edge," Dag raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't believe that. Double edges are harder then single edges how could you be better?"

"It is the sign of our Queen. All young females who could possible acend to the throne are trained with double edges because it is the Queen's weapon."

"Show us," Gawain said as he entered the conversation.

"Fine, you could fine me one then," she said with a sweet smile.

"I don't think we have one," Galahad said.

"How could you not have one? This is amilitary station. There has to be one here somewhere," she said.

"I will see if I can find you one," Dagonet said and began to stride up to the armory.

"Well until he comes back we should still train," Lancelot said.

"What is your greatest weapon?" Isolde asked.

"Well I prefer my two swords, for two reasons. One I can have one in each hand or if I want I can attach the hilts to each other making a double edeges staff of sorts." Dainera demonstraited locking the hilts into place. There was just enough hilt for her to grib it with both hands but she could still use it in one hand with one of her long knifes in the other. Isolde was amazed at what that woman could do. Again envy ran through her blood. Though it was not jealousy and she was glad for that.

Lancelot took a good long look at Dainera and saw that she was a great warrior, but something tugged at his heart. What if he did give her an heir and it was a girl? What would happen then? What if it was a son? If she was to join her people would he join her after his discharge? Could he choose her over his home? Uncertainty began to run though his body. Yet as he looked into her green eyes every worry disappeared. He will choose when the time comes for him too. All he knew for the moment was that he would give her an heir and live for her.

Dagonet had returned with a double bladed ax and handed it to Dainera. She tossed it from hand to hand checking its weight and balance. It was a beautiful instrument, the blades were curved and were sharpened to a deadly point. The handle was about two to three feet long. It was almost like the one that her mother carried into battle. The Battle Ravens would have a sheath on their back that they carried their axes in. It allowed them to run and ride with out being a problem and all they had to do was shrug their shoulders to unlock it and give it the momentum to grab.

"I will practice with you to see how you do with it," Dagonet said with a grin. He thought that she had been kidding when she said that she knew how to use a double bladed ax. Every knight was amazed at how she was able to use that ax with absolutly no problem. To Isolde it was frightening. The skill that Dainera possesed was more then human.

* * *

As their training ended Tristan left Isolde with Lancelot for a moment as he and Dainera walked a little ways from the others. Lancelot wondered what was going on between the two and so did Isolde. 

"Why do you need to contact your mother?" he began.

"Lucius gave me an ultimatum. I either return to my people at the cost of my brother's life or I stayed here and allowed the next in line to take my throne."

"Who is that?"

"The daughter of Merlin," at those words Tristan understood. He knew that Isra would be able to find Dainera's mother with out being intercepted. That was the way that he had trained her and he would help Dainera in any way that he could because she was like his sister and she showed no fear.

"Alright, tonight write your message and give it to me in the morning. I will send Isra with it then," he stated. Dainera nodded her thanks and walked back over to Lancelot. He gave her a look and she returned it with one that said 'later'.

* * *

The other knight's save for Tristan and Lancelot went to the tavern. Lancelot took Dainera to her room and Tristan went with Isolde to her villa. As Lancelot and Dainera entered her room he began his questions. 

"Why do you need Isra?"

"It is the only way for me to get a hold of my mother with out Lucius finding out and using his spies to kill the both of them. I need to let my mother know that I am safe and that I am trying to get an heir. She needs to know that she and my brother are in danger as long as Lucius has his spies among our people. Lancelot don't think that it is anything else. It is the only way," she grabbed a green shift and changed into it while Lancelot removed his tunic and boots. It was a habit for him to sleep in his leggings except when he made love. Looking at Dainera he could feel his heart pounding. It didn't matter what she did or what she wore she always had been able to move his heart. Together they laid in each others arms until together they fell asleep.

_Fire! Her people were dying. She watched as her mother was killed by a Roman blade._

_He father's death flashed before her eyes even though she never met him she knew that the man was her father. _

_Death and Fire and then Life and Hope. _

_A woman's face appeared to her. It was familiar but she had never seen it before._

_'Do not fear you are doing what is needed'_

_Fire again._

Dainera woke screaming with sweat soaking her hair. Lancelot awoke to her scream and automatically wrapped her in his arms and brought her to his chest. He wouldn't ask what she had dreamt for he had an idea. Somehow he was able to calm her enough to go back to sleep.

In the hour before dawn Dainera woke from the peaceful sleep that she was in. Walking over to a cabinet she removed a piece of parchment and some coal. Tearing the parchment in half she wrote a simple note to her mother.

_I am well. Be careful danger leerks all around you._

Folding it shegrabbed a cloak and began walking to the Romanvilla. Knocking on the door she was glad that Tristan was the one who answered, but he was expecting her. He saw that she looked like a queen in the early sun. Reaching his hand out he took the letter and shut the door. Dainera then walked back to her room and took her place again to Lancelot and fell into a subtle sleep.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter. I am so glad that I can still type. The writers block finally went away. Well Review. Oh and one question. Is it still original? TTFN.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- Thanks for answering my question it is hard to tell when you are writing and reading what others have. **

**Anime Princess- Thanks. I guess you will just have to wait to see what Dainera does.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Simple Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

Lancelot knew when Dainera had gotten up to give Tristan he note. Though he knew why he couldn't help but feel jealous. Yet when she returned and laid back down with him he forgot his anger. Watching her as she slept he wondered 'What did this woman do to change my heart?' For never before had he had such feelings for anyone. Not even the knights to which he served. In eleven monthes he would get his discharge papers, but what then. He watched as Dainera began to stur for the third time. Despite all she had done or what she will have to do she always had a look of innocence to her. In the morning glow it bathed her body with a divine light that he had never seen before. Awe tinged through his body. Dainera being half awake could feel his body changing, opening her eyes she saw that he was watching her and that there was something in the look he gave her. Slowly his hand began to pull at her shift making rise from her legs. Helping him she just took it off and started to untie his leggings. He continually caressed and stroked her skin until neither of them could stand it anymore.

* * *

Tristan returned to the villa with Isolde and strapped his weapons and laid them on a table when he saw Aria. He wasn't going to anger the old maid if he didn't have to. She didn't scare him, but he didn't want to cause trouble because of Lucius. She might be able to know who his spies were. Tristan didn't know why the fact of there being spies bothered him so much. What was he doing other then teaching Isolde to protect herself. She will not always have someone there to protect her and what if it was Lucius who tried to hurt her? That thought stabbed Tristan. Aria watched as the thoughts passed across the knight's face. He did look deadly but there was also something else to him. Something that she couldn't place. It was almost like he was one of the divine men that the gods blessed. The men destined to love one woman or live alone in the cold world. Aria had seen another knight with this kind of feeling, but she could be wrong.

As night came Aria had set up a small cot and the floor of Isolde's door so that Tristan could sleep near her lady. She knew that she was well protected by the knight. She didn't see him lay down before she went to sleep, but she just figured that he was still unsure about his surroundings. Aria had seen that the lady was ready for bed before she herself went to the servants quarters. Though she was like Isolde's mother she was still lower class and had to be treated as such. Lucius would not let her forget that. In her heart Aria hoped that the knight would save Isolde from more then what Lucius wanted him to. She wished that the knight would save her from the loveless marriage to Lucius.

Tristan had waited for the old maid to leave before he even let himself relax. He didn't trust anyone and he hated being a body guard. Even though it was to the beautiful red head he still had better things to do. Isra was out hunting as he sat there on a cot at the lady's door. It was passed midnight when she returned and the only open window was to Isolde's room. Isra flew in and dropped something onto her bed. Isolde woke to the noise and the weight that was dropped on her bed. She didn't remember screaming, but the next thing that she knew was that someone had kicked open her door and was striding to her.

"What happened?" a harsh voice asked. Looking up Isolde saw Tristan, but was still unable to speak. Tristan glanced to the side and saw Isra perched upon the end of the bed with a mouse infront of her. Tristan walked over to her and offered up his arm commanding her to perch on it. She did, but not before she took the mouse into her mouth. Leaving the room he placed her on his cot while recieving and evil look from the hawk. He walked back in to see that the Lady was crying. For some reason this tugged at his heart. Looking around he saw that there was no one else around which was odd because the shiek that had left her mouth was ear piercing.

"I don't know what happened," she sobbed.

"What do you mean? It was just Isra with her food. It is understandable that you were frightened," he soothed.

"That was not what frightened me," she said reaching for his arm. Looking at him she placed it around her waist and she snuggled up to him. Tristan moved to let go, but Isolde held on to him.

"Isolde, you are betrothed," he tried to tell her, but she would not listen.

"I saw fire sweep across green lands. They were so beautiful that it was breath taking. And then there was a Dragon with its wings spread open. And at its base where its legs were stood a woman. She was beautiful. Her body was covered in vine like tattoos and she wore armor of brown leather. Upon her head there was a diadem of silver with tips of steel and on her face there was a mask of black. It only covered half of her face her eyes and a part of her nose. She walked with a comanding air and by her side walkeda small child of dark hair and fair skin. A little girl no more then three. Yet the elder woman showed no signs of baring a child. Then out of the Dragons mouth came an arrow and it pierced the heart of the young child." Tristan listened to Isolde's story and thought of one that his mother had once told him.

"You dreamt of the Dragon queen," he said. Isolde looked at him confussed. "The Dragon Queen was born to the gods. She loved the world and it is said that she loved the white isle the best, yet when the Roman's came she left vowing to return and banish them. It is said that she would choose one who was worthy of her gift and also she choose one who would love her chosen one until they were together again in the Elisian Fields were peace was forever." Tristan looked down and saw that Isolde had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Gently he laid her back down and covered her with the blanket. As he began to walk towards the door he saw Aria in the frame. As he moved to say something she put her hands up and shook her head saying that she knew what had happened.

* * *

**Wow! There is a chapter without alot of dialouge. Well now there is something new on the Dragon Queen. But to what part does Isolde have in it? Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen- I wondered when you would review.**

**Anime Princess- Now, now, be careful. Don't get too far a head of me I might change;)

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: North Rider

* * *

**

It had been five months since Lucius had been sent to Rome and no word was sent from him. Tristan and Isolde had changed their rutine she would stay in one of the rooms in the knights quarters and she was grateful for that. No more nagging servants. They both knew that they were falling in love, but that there was still and chance of Lucius returning. Under the guidence of Tristan and Dainera Isolde had become a hardened warrior. The weapon that she excelled in was the bow which was suiting for her heart was Tristan's. Together they would scout and there was where they found there love.

_In the peace and quit of the near by woods Tristan was traking a party of woads. Isolde was close behind and didn't make a sound. As he rose from his slouch he looked at her. She could see what his heart wanted to tell her though his eyes. Rarely did he show any emotion whatso ever. In a few strides he was in front of her with her hand to his lips._

Isolde had known in that moment that her love for him would be deadly. They had kept to the shadows with whispers in the dark. They dare not touch another for fear of discovery. But they knew that love had found them.

Seven months had passed since Dainera had entered the service of Lancelot and though that vow was forgotten there was still the vow of the love that they possesed for another. Yet now doubt was creeping into Lancelot's heart. Not of her love or his but that of his duty to which he would die to fulfill. Dainera had shown no signs of child and it began weighing heavily on his heart. Everynight she was in their bed and he would fulfill a duty of his love and he would watch and her hand went to her womb as she slept in his arms.Was he unable to give her the child that she so craved? He didn't not know. At times he wondered if she was locking her womb to him, but then when he looked upon her face he knew that it was a thought of doubt and that he should never doubt her.Granted the only change in her appearence since the first day they met was that her hair was longer and she a few pounds heavier, but that was contributed by the constant training of the knights. Then one night he asked her about it.

"Morianna?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said rolling and looking into his eyes. There she saw a great sadness that tore at her heart.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"For what my love?" she asked stroking his cheek.

"I have failed,"

"Failure is only when you lose the hope of accomplishing something, and love is not a failure," she stated kissing his lips. "Do not fear blessings come with curses. For our love we might have to go through trials for a child that we so desire." There she laid upon his chest and fell into her sleep.

_A dark rider was galloping from the mountains. A message upon his back. He must reach the queen before it is too late he must deliver his message to the queen. Three days it had been since he left, and he has too short of time. This death can not happen alone. She must be there._

_"My daughter,"_

"Mawther," Dainera awoke screaming. Fear clenched her heart as she thought about what that messanger had. Reaching for Lancelot she noticed that he was not there. Again fear pierced at her. Looking out the window she saw that it was still dark.Quickly she grabbed her brown dress and moved to change. Making to tie the corset she looked at her stomach in the obsidian. Only she was able to see what the others could not. Hope had not faded in her heart or her body. When she finished lacing up her boots she ran from the room. The first thing that she was Isolde crying on a nearby bench. Dainera ran to embrace the young woman.

"He is coming," she sobbed.

"When?"

"A messenger came this evening announcing that he should be here by the end of the week," the woman's body was shaking in Dainera's arms.

"Where are the knights?"

"They are in the round table room," Dainera rose and flew towards the room. Practically kicking open the door she saw that each of the knights bore a face of deadly sadness. Instantly her gaze went to her love, but he would not return it. Next she looked to Arthur and followed his look to a hooded figure and the end of the table, so to speak(a round table has no end). The figure rose and with drew its hood and Dainera saw for the first time in months, Bridget. Isolde who had followed Dainera and moved towards Tristan. She could tell that something was wrong. Bridget walked up to Dainera and kneeled in front of her princess. Taking something from the folds of her cloak she laid the diadem of the queen at Dainera's feet.

* * *

Dainera stood there not believing what was going on. She knew that by being presented with the Diadem of Queens, her mother was still alive and was handing over rule. This was unbeliveable. Isolde looked at Dainera and saw the conflict that tore at her heart. Again Dainera looked to Lancelot and this time he was looking back. Tears stung at her eyes instinctivly her hand went to her womb and Bridget knew what was going on. Dainera had fallen in love with this knight of Arthur's and now she was with his child. Rising Bridget took Dainera's hand and went to lead her from the room, but Lancelot blocked the door. He gave Bridget a look of such force that the warrior cowered in fear. Dainera on the other hand would not allow her fear to show and she took his hand and walked with him to their room. 

Isolde looked at Tristan and didn't know what to do. All eyes were on Bridget as she stood there at the door where she had been left. In her heart Isolde knew what needed to be done by Dainera, Bridget and herself. Standing she placed a hand on Tristan's shoulder and walked from the room. Tristan moved to follow her but Bridget stopped him.

"There is a choice that they must make and are you ready for their choice?" was all the woad said before she moved from his path. Tristan looked at the blonde in front of him and wondered what she meant, but didn't care to consider it more at the moment. He saw Isolde turn to the hall of the knight's quarters and quickly followed. He heard two doors shut and he knew that Dainera and Lancelot had reached their room. The other door was to his and he walked in to see Isolde there sitting upon the bed. Seeing him she rose and closed the door. As he turned to face her she kissed him for the first time in their hidden love.

* * *

**Okay, well I hope that it wasn't too much for one chapter, but off to the races we go. I know that it was a time skip but it's not like anything fun happened. Review and I will update soon. TTFN**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Wild Vixen- I hope this.**

**Janell- That was the point to see if you could notice.**

**Anime Princess- Well you shall see.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Vanishing North

* * *

**

Isolde woke up in the hour before dawn and looked at the man next to her. He was awake and watching her every move. He knew what she needed to do even though he wished she wouldn't. Yet now she had no choice left for if Lucius found out of their love and that she had allowed him to take her from the path of maidens then they both would be killed. He rose from the bed and moved to get her dress. He was going to help her and Dainera leave even though that too might cost him his life. She dressed and looked at the man that she knew she wouldlove forever and had loved forever. With his tattooed face and his shaggy braided hair. Tenderly Tristan stroked her face with his calloused hand and knew that one day he would see her again whether it be in this life or the next. Her blue eyes pierced the very depths of his soul and he wished she would stay.Without a word she placed a necklace of fine gold upon his neck. It was a simple chain with a delicate knoted charm.Quickly she bound up her hair and grabbed her bag. Together they silently went to the stables.

For Dainera the last night had been hell for her. She loved Lancelot but now she had no choice but to go to her people. In her mind she constantly debated whether she should tell him about their child or if it would be easier for her not to. She was going to leave, but she knew he would not let her. It was early in the morning (2:00) when his rage subsided and he fell into a deep sleep. Her heart tugged at her to stay in the warm bed with him. The man who had loved her in more ways then one. She ensured that he would be too exhausted to wake when she left, but she had a hard time leaving due to the same fact. She whispered good-bye to the father of her child and placed her note by his sword. Taking one last glance at her love she closed the door and ran to the stables before she was over come by tears.

Bridget had already prepared everything the previous night and waited for the two Ladies to arrive and for them to leave. Dainera walked over to Flame and laid her bags upon his back as he nuzzled her shoulder. For the first time in her life she needed help to mount her horse. Tristan was glad to help, but he didn't understand why until his hand left her side. He was able to see the slight bulge of child and knew why Dainera had changed into a loose green dress.

"I have not told him," she said reading his face. "I don't think it would have been easier if I did. Yet this way he might be able to move on," Tristan nodded his reply and watched as they all galloped from the stables. Followingat a runto the wallfor onegaze at the red locks until he could no longer see them in the distance. At that moment he turned and became the hardened warrior that he had always been and will always be until Isolde returned to him.

Lancelot woke in the early light of the sun to an empty bed and cleared room. Quickly he stood and saw that all of Dainera's things were gone. "No," he whispered. Grabbing his clothes he dressed and went to grab his knife when he saw a note upon his weapons. Opening it he read:

_My dearest love,_

_I hate having to leave you like this, but we both knew this time would come. If I could do it any other way I would, but no longer can this last. My life with you was the life I wish I could have forever and yet now I have to lead my people. You gave me the greatest gift one that can never be replaced in my heart. I will see you again though I do not know when. Always know that you are my one and only chosen one and we will be together in this world or the next. I love you with everything I posses, but soon there will be something to soothe my aching heart, but not smother my love._

_Always Yours,_

_Morianna/ Dainera_

Lancelot crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it into the flames of his fire. Quickly he put on his boots and went to Tristan's room, there he began banging on the door comanding Tristan to answer.

"I can not answer if I am not in the room," a voice said in the shadows. Lancelot turned to see Tristan in the nearby shadow.

"Get the others we need a meeting at the round table," Lancelot ordered. At a quick pace he stormed to Arthur's room and knocked in the door. Arthur looked up and saw a Lancelot he had never seen before. There was rage and sadness in his eyes.

"What.." was all he was able to get out before he was answered.

"She's gone,"

"Who?"

"Morianna,"

"What?"

"The others are waiting for you in the room," he said before he stormed off. When he arrived at the grand room he saw that the others were hazy eyed and asleep. To wake them he slammed his hand on the table startling the others.

"What in the name of the gods is going on?" asked Galahad.

"We only had a meeting last night, what's this one for?" questioned Gawain.

"Yah, lad get it out," ordered Bors.

"Lancelot sit down," Arthur dangerously commanded. Lancelot glared at him before he even moved towards his seat.

"Arthur, what is going on?" Dagonet asked. Arthur sighed and sat.

"Both Dainera and the Lady Isolde disappeared early this morning," he began. Tristan gave Arthur a look that showed that he wondered how he knew. Looking at his knights he saw that they were all sadended by the news.

"What are we to do then? Lucius is to return by sometime tomorrow and his wife is gone and the knight that was to be protecting her is here," Gawain stated. Lancelot quickly stood.

"You let them leave?" he roared. Tristan calmly looked at Lancelot.

"What was suppose to do?"

"Stop them!" Tristan stood and faced Lancelot.

"Do you think you are the only one who loved Dainera? Granted the love isn't the same. I love Isolde and yes I did let them leave because I would rather die then let her marry that pig of a Roman," Tristan dangerously growled. The surrounding knights were stunned by what Tristan had stated. They knew that the only way to find the women was with the scouts help, and he would not help them. Now they could only hope that Lucius was killed on his way back from Rome.

"So what are we to do?" Galahad asked again.

"There is nothing we can do. They are gone and we will have to wait for Lucius and only then will we know what to do."

* * *

**Another chapter yeah for me. Sorry guys, but it might take time to update because I have injured my left hand sorry:(**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends. Due to a review ithere is a book out there that has a title the dragon queen also so here is another disclaimer for Maeniel and the title and i hear the basic plot.**

**Special Thanks: **

**The Dead Addict- Sorry if i had offended you in any way with this story. I have read the book but there are differneces i didn't think that it was that close, but no worries. **

**Janell- Yeah good hand back thanks for checking up on me.**

**Brandy Lebeau- sorry but here is your update.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Returning Home

* * *

**

Lancelot's rage was never smothered. By the time that they were able to all calm down, the call was made that Lucius had returned from Rome. Arthur looked at Tristan and saw that the knight had once again become the hardened man the he had come so well to know. Looking at Lancelot he saw the same thing, but it was so much more because Lancelot had never been that hardened. They waited for the caravan to arrive and for their punishment. As Lucius decended from the curtained carriage he held the air of the Romans that the knights hated so well.

"Where is my wife?" he asked with a sneer. Tristan could feel his skin shrink at the thought of Isolde and what she had given him. He hoped that the necklace was well hidden and that if it wasn't Lucius wouldn't notice. Walking up to the silent scout Lucius spat at his feet. "Weren't you the one who was suppose to watching her while I was gone?"

"My lord," Arthur confronted, "yes Tristan was to watch and protect your wife, but that didn't mean that he had to go with her when she decided to leave."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she left you and it wasn't in the deal that he had to leave with her," Lancelot stated. Now it was Lancelot's turn to be sneered at.

"And what would you know about that? You are just a knight who has no honor and has an expendible life."

"Now you listen," reared Lancelot reaching for the dagger in his belt, "you damn Roman know nothing about losing someone that could easily heal and destroy anything and everything when they leave. All you know is that you wanted her to raise your status to something more then what it already is."

"Arthur you need to keep your dogs under control or they will end up like so many before them. Lining the road on a cross." Lucius turned heel and left.

"Lancelot, that is enough, you aren't the only one who has been hurt by Dainera leaving." Arthur said. Lancelot ripped his shoulder from Arthur's grip.

"You don't know anything about pain," he growled and left the others.

* * *

Dainera along with the others made their way to the north as fast as their mounts would let them. They knew that the journey would be a long one, but to Dainera it was so much more for her. Due to her condition it was painful to ride for too long a time so it took them five days to finally arrive to the main camp in the north. Dainera, Bridget, and Isolde were welcomed with great cheer and celebration. With out even taking a rest Dainera ran straight to her mother's tent. She could feel chills feeling her skin and didn't know what was worse. Leaving Lancelot or seeing her mother on her royal bed deathly ill. 

"Breaca?" came a hoarse whisper from her mother's beautiful lips.

"Mama?" Morianna ran to the side of her mother's bed and grabbed her hand. She could see the gray flush that takes over the rosy feature of those who are about to die.

"I am so glad that Iam able to see you before I go to the Hall of Bodicca."

"No mama. I brought another healer. She saved my life and she will be able to save you. I will be here until you get better."

"No, there is no going back now Morianna. You are my daughter and you are my heir. It is now your turn to be a ruler to yourpeople."

"Mama, I don't want this," Morianna sobbed. She could feel an ache in her heart as she thought of Lancelot and the men that she had left behind. She had felt happier with them as her family then she did at this moment watching the life fade away from her mother.

"Whether you want this or not it is what must be. There is something that I must tell you,"

"Not now mama,"

"Yes Morianna now, I know that you fell in love with one of Arthur's knights, but you are born to be a queen. I was in your place when I had Maeniel in my womb... he was fathered by another man then the father that you both knew. I had to leave with Maeniel to take the crown from my mother as she was dying... this is a curseful tradition mother's die when their daughters are on their way to be mother's themselves. I was with Maeniel my mother died and now since you are with child I am to die. It is the way the world has worked for many generations."

"Mama we must change that. Please don't die on me now. I need you to help me with this."

"This is what must happen. When the Feast of Beltain begins you will be crowned as the queen. You will sit upon my throne and the throne of every other Dragon Queen that has ruled this island since the days of Boudicca.Morianna you are my daughter and you must stop Merlin from setting his daughter upon our throne for she has no right to it for he took that right from her when his forsake his people... You must... unite us... Morianna... Please... no more war... Rome is leaving... now we need..."

"Mama? Mama? No mama!" Morianna sobbed to herself and couldn't comprihend that now she was the the queen. As that thought dawned upon her she looked up into the staring blue eyes of her mother. Standing she saw that Isolde and Maeniel were standing at the enterance of the tent. She could see unshed tears in the eyes of her brother and she walked to him and he took her into her arms as the both began to sob to each other. Isolde didn't know what to do to comfort her friend. This was something that she didn't know how to handle. Her own mother had sent her away to marry a man in an unfamiliar county, but seeing what pain it gave Dainera to watch her mother die and by leaving the only man that she had ever loved was more then Isolde could even imagine.

"Dainera?" Isolde asked walking to her friend and placing a hand upon her arm.

"My name isn't Dainera. I am Morianna."

"Mother made arrangments for you to be crowned at the Beltain Festival that is in three months do you think that you will be ready by then?"

"I don't know this is a lot to take in all at once and with the baby coming I don't know what to be ready for." Isolde wrapped Morianna into a comforting embrace while the serving women prepared the late queen for burial. Morianna walked over to her mother's body and placed a hand across her face closing her eyes.

"No Tears No Fears, Mama, No Tears No Fears."

* * *

**Wow this chapter seem so short. But now there is one link in a chain of updates. Thanks for waiting y'all. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends. Due to a review ithere is a book out there that has a title the dragon queen also so here is another disclaimer for Maeniel and the title and i hear the basic plot.**

**Special Thanks: **

**Janell- Despite the fact that i have been out of the game a while you are still one of the first to review. Thanx. **

**La Argentinita- Thanks for you update.**

**Scouter- same to you.**

**The Dead Addict- Yes i have read the book and i wrote a disclaimer. I didn't think that the plot was close, but that is me.

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Three: Beltain

* * *

**

Three months had passed and the day of the great festival was about to dawn. Morianna wasn't able to sleep for the passed week. Gently her hands began to rub her lower back as the tension came back. She could feel her child moving lower in her womb and she knew that her child would come really soon. She was glad that she was finally beginning to show for there were no more excuses of just illness that had no evidence in her body. When the people heard the news they were so happy that now there was another reason to celebrate. Yet for the passed week there had been a constant debate in Morianna's mind and heart. Should she send word to Lancelot and tell him of the child and maybe ask for him to come to her for when the child was born. She didn't know if that was possible to want so little and yet it was so hard to contemplate.

"My lady?" a small voice asked. Turning around Morianna saw Isolde standing at the opening of her tent.

"Yes?"

"I know you will be mad at me for what I have just done, but i knew it needed to be done."

"What have you done?" Morianna demanded.

* * *

Arthur stood there waiting at the round table. Tristan had come up to him earlier in the day and said that there was a meeting that needed to be called. Arthur didn't understand what Tristan needed to say and asked the scout to tell him why but the answer was just a silent stare into the darkness of the scouts eyes. Ever since Dainera and Isolde left the bonding of the knights had been greatly shattered. Lancelot couldn't even smile. One night when Arthur had to help and drunk Lancelot back to his chambers when he found a letter sitting on Lancelot's table. Going to get a better look at the letter Arthur found out that it was from Dainera. It had a look of being read over and over again. Crumbled to being torn to shreds. Why Lancelot tortured himself with the letter was beyond Arthur.

"Arthur," a solume voice said brought Arthur back to the present. Looking up he saw that all the knights were there in the room waiting for the reason for their summons was.

"Tristan asked me to call all of you to the room later in the day so I am afraid that we will have to ask Tristan for the reason we are here." Arthur sat along with the others as Tristan took a letter from his jerkin.

"For the passed three months I have been contacting Isolde..."

"What?" said two of the knights.

"She has told me everything that has happened since they left here."

"How dare you not tell us. What of Dainera? You couldn't tell me," said an outraged Lancelot.

"I wasn't going to risk what little contact I had with them, but now is something different."

"Tristan what is going on?" Arhur asked in a stern voice. Tristan looked directly at Lancelot before he answered.

"Dainera is to be named Dragon Queen on the Eve of the Beltain Festival. Isolde informed me that Dainera is far along with child and that the child is about to come at almost anytime..." Tristan stopped letting this piece of information sink in, "...Dainera has been getting sicker the closer she gets to having the child and being crowned. Isolde believes it is because Dainera's heart is still broken. She has requested that Lancelot be allowed leave to go to Dainera..." the scout trailed off unable to finish.

"Before she dies," Bors finished for him looking over the scouts shoulder. All eyes fell upon Lancelot who had taken in a great deal of information. Sitting there he looked pale and confussed. The sight was worse then when Dainera had first left. The only thing that Lancelot could do was look to Arthur. Seeing the question in his friend's eyes he knew what to say.

"We shall all go. Dainera needs us now more than ever. And I daresay that Isolde does too," he added trying to lighten the mood. "We leave within the hour."

"But Arthur..." Galahad began.

"No we will get to Dainera as soon as we can. We do not know how much time she has. We must leave now."

"We don't know where she is though," Gawain threw in.

"Tristan does," Dagonet added.

"Then it is settled," Arthur concluded.

* * *

"You did what?" yelled Morianna as Isolde told her what she had done. "what gave you the idea that you had the right to do such a thing?"

"I am not one of your people that you can just command. I too left a knight behind and my heart hasn't stopped breaking since the day we left. You have a babe in your body and at least the father could be here when the child is born. You didn't even tell Lancelot that he was going to be a father. He didn't know and now you are about to have this child and everyday I see you getting sicker and sicker. I will not have you die and take the child with you. There is no medicien that can heal the wounds of the heart. That is why I sent for Lancelot. You need him." Morianna stumbled to sit upon her throne that was placed in her tent. She felt weak but now was not the time to show it.

"What makes you think that I need any body? I was born and raised to fullfill the destiny of the Dragon Queen like every other before me and you think that I need some knight to be here when I have a child. You are mistaken Lady Isolde."

"Dainera you are not well. Let me..."

"No! You have done enough for one day." Isolde lifted her chin up as she walked from the tent. Morianna felt so weak. Despite how she yelled at Isolde for what she had done she was grateful, but the pain had taken the dear news farther then Morianna wanted to take it. Morianna couldn't even bring herself to go to her bed, the pain had been getting worse. She couldn't sleep and in two days she was going to be named the Dragon Queen. Now she had to worry about Lancelot and the others coming. She would have to tell the scouts of their arrival. Moving to get up Morianna felt the pain in her back dig even deeper. She had to bit her lip to stop from screaming.

* * *

**I know it is a little short, but it was a good cliff hanger. Please review al'y'alls. Love ya :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**La Argentinita- Okay she is not going to die, but that is all i am going to say.**

**Scouter- Here's the update**

**Janell- Review much? Jk. Thanks a lot i am wondering whether to start another link and close this but i doubt it.**

**Angel312-update

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Four: Distilled Time

* * *

**

The scream pierced Lancelot to the core. Deeper then any sword could ever go. It was their second day on the road and constantly there were heart renching screams that almost drove Lancelot to the breaking point. No matter what he said or what he did there was no way that they could drive the horses faster. Something told him that the screams were somehow from His love. Tristan also was feeling a different kind of tension was it something that the two knights shared in common with reuniting with the women they loved and lost.

"Lancelot," a voice began, "don't worry everything will be alright." Lancelot turned to see who the owner of the voice was, but it was none of the knights.

"Arthur," a curt voice hollered. Looking ahead Lancelot saw Tristan riding striat for them. "The encampment is about three miles ahead. We should be there soon." Lancelot looked at his commander hopeing for the words that came out of his mouth.

"Then lets heavy the pace we are almost there. I am afraid to say that we may be too late." A dark cloud of dust was the only sign that the knights had passed through the land.

* * *

Isolde laid by Morianna's side wiping her brow with a cool cloth. Racked with guilt Isolde didn't leave her friend's side fearing that her actions with summoning the knights brought this upon her lady. There was no way to tell what caused Morianna to be taken by sudden pain to where she screamed through her teeth. Beltain was coming but there was no way that Dainera could be crowned in this condition. She hoped that Lancelot would get here and soon.

* * *

Morianna felt her body being taken by spasms of pain. She didn't know whether it was her child or something deeper down. All this pain made her heart feel better about Lancelot. It was a way of getting out those emotions that she had tried so long to bury. Never did she think that love would be so painful, and now her body was showing her how much love could hurt. How much happend to a woman when she gave herself to a man. Yet despite all the pain and all the misery there was nothing in the world she would do to give up her love and her child. Though she was mad at Isolde fore sending for Lancelot she was glad that maybe she could see him again. She knew that the life was begining to leave her body and she wanted to see him one last time. To hear him say I love you and to hold her in his arms like he had done so many times before. Then the thunder began to pound. Growing louder and louder until her heart beat with it.

* * *

Lancelot didn't take time to notice the stunned faces of the people standing by. Some how he knew exactly where his love was and jumped from his horse before it even came to a halt. He didn't care that he was dusty from the road and that there was sweat stinging his eyes. He had to get to her if it was the last thing he did, but there was one that stood in his way. Maeniel. 

"Get out of my way," Lancelot growled. He could feel a rage deep inside him beginning to stir he would kill Maeniel if he didn't get out of the way.

"I will my lord, but you need to know that she isn't in the greatest health and if it comes down to it there will be no other choice but to take the child from her body and left her mother's take her." Looking into the man's eyes he saw that there were tears to go along with his thick voice. Then the great hulk of a man moved to allow Lancelot into the tent. There were no words to Lancelot as he saw Morianna laying there pale as death and just hanging on by the looks of it. He didn't even notice the tear stained Isolde next to her all he could see was his love with his child. Ignoring the dust he sat upon the bed next to her and gently picked her up.

"My love?" he soothed while stroking her hair. His heart constricted with the thought of how happy and vigorous she was when they were first together. Never would he have thought that she could look so weak and frial. Gently his hand moved down to the child. He could feel its life pulsing strong and healthy, but was it worth the life of the one he loved?

"Lancelot?" came a hoarse whisper. Carefully he laid his body next to Morianna on the bed and took her into his arms. She was so cold despite the warm air or the many blankets. "Am I dreaming or are you really here?" she asked moving a hand towards his face. Lancelot took in his and guided it. Knowing that she could be dieing was hard, but there was something deep in her that still made his blood flow.

"I am here my love and I don't plan on leaving you ever again."

"That's nice," was all she said as she cuddled gently to his shoulder and fell into a much needed deep sleep. Lancelot laid there beside her and watched as some color slowly began to come back to her cheeks. She began to bloom like a rose in spring instead of die in winter. Her body was no longer wracked with the painful spasms and she laid there like a child in his arms for an unknown amount of time. Lancelot didn't even notice when Isolde left the tent.

* * *

Swiftly she ran strait to Tristan and threw herself into his arms while kissing him at the same time. She had missed him. The ragged looking scout with the constant scowl, but now he was her Tristan. The Tristan that she knew and loved and allowed to love her.

Unable to keep them in anymore Isolde began to cry into Tristan's chest. All the knights stood there and waited. They couldn't bring themselves to ask how Dainera was doing. They were only able to know that Lancelot had entered the tent and hadn't left. Tristan held onto Isolde as if he would never see her again and that was very possible. It was a long time before Isolde was able to take herself out of Tristan's arms.

"You all are honored with tents that are close to Her highness's. Allow me to show you," Isolde walked them around the corner and there they saw five tents awaiting them. "You had best rest yourselves. I don't know when Dainera will be able to recive you and you look exhausted." she said as she and Tristan walked away.

* * *

Morianna gently began to rise from her sleep. She felt an odd weight at her side so she turned to see what it was and thought that she was dreaming. Lancelot laid there dusty from the road asleep. Instantly she hand went down to where her child would be and there it was. Her body was swollen with life, but that didn't explain why Lancelot was there. Was she dead or was he?

"Lancelot?" she began carefully. Slowly she saw his eyes flutter open and his brown eyes looked into her soul.

"Oh my love," he said before he kissed her. That was when she knew that she wasn't dreaming because she melted into his arms. She knew that if it weren't for the child he would have taken her with such a passion that for once she wished that the child was gone from her body. Her hand went to his curls and deepened the kiss. Then she felt another pain, but this time it was different it was like a hole opening in her body.

* * *

"Tristan I have missed you," Isolde said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She had taken him to her tent, because there was no way that she would allow him to stay in a different tent when she hadn't seen him for three months. She could feel his lips caress her hair and he brought her closer to him. "I thought I was going crazy until one day I saw Isra."

"I couldn't handle not knowing how you were doing. It was the only thing that I could do to stop from following you here," he interlaced their hands and brought hers to hislips. "I didn't care what would happen to me if I left my post. I would have died just to know that you were alright."

"For a man who was cold and distant when I first met him, I would have never thought that you would give your heart or feelings to a Roman girl like me."

"You are different from any Roman I have ever met. You are beautiful and loving. For such a beauty when I first met you I couldn't even dream of you loving a brute like me." He kissed her with passion, it would have been gentle but nothing but one thing was gentle coming from the scout. Pain didn't bother Isolde. Her entire life people treated her like some fragile thing, but this man didn't. He treated her likea woman. The woman that he loved. Her lips parted with a soft sigh allowing his tongue access to her mouth. There she laid melting into his body like they were one until she heard a cry.

"Isolde, Lady Isolde!" Isolde jumped from the bed and ran to the opening of the tent. There she saw Bridget running to her as if hell had come after her.

"What Bridget? What is it?" she asked grabbing the woman by the shoulders.

"Morianna she is having pains. I think the baby is coming."

* * *

**Oh no! The baby is coming, but is it staying? LOL. No worries. To see what happens next watch for the update.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from King Arthur the movie or the legends.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Anime Princess- Thanks

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

_Memory/ Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Five: Giving Birth

* * *

**

Morianna could feel the babe dropping lower and lower. This pain was not the pain that had been taking her body perviously. Lancelot had her by the hand as gently stroked back her hair as she contracted again. Isolde had taken little time to arrive at Dainera's side. She was quick to take action, ordering for water and clean cloths. She practically shoved Lancelot off the bed and raised the blankets that had been covering Dainera from the waist down.

"Come on Dainera, I can see the babe but it isn't far enough from the womb for me to grab. One more. Make it count or this could take a few more hours."

"What do you mean a few more hours?" Lancelot asked with a worry strained voice.

"At the moment the child is near the opening. It is not uncommon for the child to move back deeper in to the womb away from the opening causing more problems before nearing again. If I can get one good push I will be able to grab the child and pull it out."

"Isn't it too early for the child to be coming. Will it be alright?" panted Morianna.

"Don't worry my love the child will be fine and so will you. There is only going to be a little more pain."

"On the count of three Dainera. One. Two. Three."

"Ah!"

"There we go. Now it's coming..."

"Wahh!" a scream other then Morianna's pierced the air.

"By the goddess," exclaimed Morianna as she fell back onto the pile of pillows behind her. Isolde stood up and took a bundle to the wash basin and gently began to clean off the blood and tissue.

"Here is your son," Isolde whispered as she gently placed the bundle into Lancelot's arms.

"I don't think you want to give him to me," Lancelot said trying to move back.

"You are the father are you not? I have no doubt that poor Dainera is too tired at the moment to hold her son." Carefully Lancelot extended his arms to Isolde and the child. As he looked down at the babe he was awestruck. How could a body like Morianna's hold in a life so big and wonderous as this? Lancelot could feel tears stinging his eyes as he looked down into the clear blue eyes and the practaclly bald head that had a soft lick of brownish hair.

"What shall we name him?" Morianna asked quietly. Lancelot just gawked at her still not able to over come the emotions that made themselves known. Morianna gently smiled as she extended her arms for the child. Reluctantly Lancelot handed his son over to his mother. "Don't look so sad. I am just takeing him so that I can feed him." Modestly Morianna lowered her shift so she could feed her new son. The babe attached hungrily as he found his source of food. Lancelot lowered himself next to Morianna on the bed still unable to comprehend the magnificence of it all.

"What do wish to call him my love?" Lancelot asked. Morianna looked down at the suckling babe.

"What about Landon?" she suggested.

"Landon sounds good," Lancelot said kissing Morianna.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked when he saw Isolde leaving the tent. She looked exhausted and about to fall. Carefully Tristan walked up to her and scopped her into his arms and carried her to their tent. 

"My sweet Tristan," Isolde murmured as Tristan began to unlace her boots. Caressingly his hands went up to unlace her gown and he could feel the shivers that went through her body as he did so. Quickly Isolde reached out and put on hand behind Tristan's head while the other went to his tunic. Tristan kissed her with every bit of passion he wanted to give her for the past three months. Swiftly he tore off his tunic and breeches along with Isolde's dress without even breaking their embrace. Though they hadn't seen eachother in three months their hands didn't forget the touch of eachother's bodies. Isolde let out a stifled cry as Tristan's kisses caressed her skin. New reasons filled their mind to why the loved each other. "I love you Tristan." she screamed as the wave broke across her. Tristan shuddered as he gently laid beside her.

"I love you too, Isolde," he replied kissing her again.

"Would you want a child?" she asked out of the blue. Tristan started at the abrupt question, he turned to look at her. Her hair was slightly sticking to her forehead and he stroked it back considering his answer.

"I don't know. I guess if it came down to it, if you wanted one I would give it to you if it was the last thing I did." he answered. "Do you want one?"

"Not right now, but I wouldn't stop it from happening if you didn't want me to. If a child comes to us then we will have it. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to try and prevent it."

"No I wouldn't want you to prevent us from having a child. A girl with your dazzling blue eyes and gentle face."

"Or a son with you shaggy hair and cool demeanor."

* * *

Lancelot had gotten up to place Landon in his awaiting crib before he took off his tunic and walked to the basin. Swiftly he washed his arms and face to rid himself of the road. Tiredly he sat on the side of the bed and removed his boots. Lieing down he took Morianna into his arms. It was strange how she fit so perfectly into his arms. He was a hard impulse to not just take her as she was. Though she had justcame from labor she had never seemed so beautiful. Morianna watched a tenderness fall across Lancelot's face as he walked back to the bed. 

"Well?" she asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I loveyou," was all he said as he kissed her hair.

* * *

**Sorry it was a couple months before i updated but here it is and i hope to keep on going.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- I swear we have the same brain wave frequency with the way that you are the first to review. Well to see about both parents you are going to have to keep reading.**

**La Argentinia- I think I spelled that right. Sorry if I didn't. I'm glad that you like it. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**_Woad_**

**Thought**

_Memory/Dream _

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six: Little Moments**

* * *

Morianna took two days to recover from the birth of Landon. It was remarkable how well she recovered. Lancelot didn't leave her side for more than five minutes. The knights came in from time to time to check up on her and the new edition to their family. Gawain and Galahad were the silliest of the bunch. Sacraficing their dignity to try and entertain their "nephew". Despite their prevoius encounter Isolde and Morianna made up with the birth of the child. Even Maeniel was delighted to have a nephew even though he would have felt better if it was a niece. He knew that only then would Morianna be safe along with the family dynasty. That was the unspoken fear that they all were thinking. All but, Morianna she didn't care at the moment she was only happy that Lancelot was there to see the birth of the life that he took a part in. Now that Landon was born and there was no excuse for Morianna not to be crowned the day was to be four days after Landon's birth. Arthur agreed that the knights were allowed to stay, but the day after the corination that they must head back to the wall.

* * *

On the morning of the second day Morianna was able to walk. Lancelot noticed that despite the fact that she had just given birth to their child her stomach was almost back to the way that it used to be along with the rest of her body despite her breasts which were still large with milk. He also noticed that his son was following his footsteps when it came to women. Always he was able to get either Isolde or Morianna to hold him when he wanted, so it seemed.Morianna had to have her corination robes adjusted due to the lack of weight on her body. 

That night Lancelot noticed that her tattoos were more in number than when he had last seen her naked body. No matter how many times he saw Morianna he was amazed by her sheer beauty. Yet still there was one question he wanted to know but wasn't sure how to approach her with it. He thought about it as he laid there again in her arms. At peace again and more then he had been in the last four months since she left.

"What is it Lancelot?" Morianna asked when she noticed that he had gone silent.

"Nothing, my love," was his reply.

"You can't lie to me."

"I know but you can't blame me for trying can you?" he said looking up into her green eyes.

"No I can't but that doesn't change that there is something wrong,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said and as Morianna looked back into his brown eyes she saw the pain that she put into his heart for not telling him.

"Would you have allowed me to leave if you knew?" was all she replied.

"Of course not! I had a mind to go after you when you did leave!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly. I knew that if I left you would want to follow me, but wouldn't be allowed to. Yet if you knew about our child and told the others there would have been nothing to stop you from following me here and being named as a diserter of the service into which you were put. Plus the only reason that you and the others weren't killed on arrival here was because we knew that you would be here before and that it was on invitation not as a mission."

"Still why didn't you tell me later in a note to Tristan?"

"The same reason. I couldn't have you taking off to come here to me and then possibly killed on your return. Arthur can only protect you so much. I wasn't going to test those limits in telling you that you fathered a child."

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. What can we do? I can't go with you and live a life that I always dreamed about. You can't stay here you will be killed. Not by my people but maybe Merlin's or other Roman soldiers. What stops the order of one of the knights from having to kill you even though you are their friend?"

"And Landon? What about him?"

"Lancelot," Morianna began as she moved to lay on him, "now is not the time to think about that. We have a short time together and I don't want to waste it on worries of the future. All I need now is for you to love me as you have in the past. We must allow things to take their own courses. We will figure this out later."

"Dainera you know that there is nothing in this world that I would not give you so long as it was in my power."

"Then love me. Make love to me." Lancelot looked at her questioningly but could see that there was no question to be asked. What else could he do? He knew that this he could not refuse. She was so beautiful to him there was nothing that he could do then do ask she asked. He began by kissing her tenderly and allowing desire to over run from the both of them.

* * *

Tristan laid next to the sleeping Isolde. Her red curls flowed onto the bed next to her thin frame. At this moment he wished that he didn't have to leave. Never had he regreted the life that he lived more then he did at that moment. He was a killer, he allowed himself to be the best. Yet while becoming the best he has missed out on life unlike the others. He never allowed himself to be attached in any way shape or form. When he needed company he took it, but when he was done he would leave or kick the woman out of his room. The only person who he had spent the entire night with was Isolde. How could he give a life to this beautiful gentle woman. She was as smooth as he was rough. And yet she loved him and he loved her. He never cared about whether he lived or died cause there was no one for him to leave behind. Now could he die without her dying with him? Could he bring his blood stained hands to her every time? To touch her? Something that was so pure and untainted?

* * *

"How is it that we were able to arrive here without being killed?" asked Galahad. He, Gawain, Bors, and Dagonet were all sitting together around a fire that was out side the tent to which they were assigned.

"Maybe they knew that we were coming a head of time," offered Gawain.

"It is because Dainera's people were never the ones to attack us they way Merlin has," stated Dagonet.

"Vanora will have my head when she finds out that Dainera had a babe and she didn't know about it." Bors sighed.

"I don't think she will have your head. She might be glad that Dainera was having the babe and not her. How many are there now?" laughed Gawain.

"I lost count at six."

"At least you can count that high?" chuckled Dagonet.

* * *

**I know slow chapter. Mostly internal thoughts and hopes. Morianna will be crowned soon don't worry. TTFN.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**Anime Princess- So many questions and not enough words to answer them in one chapter. Wait and Read.**

**La Argentinita- No sorry no chance of running away together but I did think of it, but thought of something better. ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought**

**Memory/Dream**

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Seven: Strictly Queen

* * *

**

Morianna had been right when she stated that their time was short. There was nothing that she or Lancelot could do to change that fact. Yet there was that unspoken worry as to what was going to happen between them. As the dawn arrived on the fourth day fear let itself be known.

"So what is to become of us?" Morianna asked as she laid in Lancelot's arms.

"I don't know. What can become of us?" he sighed. "You are getting crowned today and we have to leave in the morning tomorrow. I don't see how there can be an us after this." With that he got up and began to dress. Morianna couldn't speak to this. Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched him put on his tunic.

"So that's it? That's all you can say after everything we have been through. After everything I have been through. You are a son of a bitch. Get out and don't come back," she screamed at his retreating back.

* * *

Isolde and Tristan were having a similar conversation with a completly different outcome. 

"What's wrong Tristan?" Isolde asked.

"I don't know what to do about us," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Dainera is being crowned tonight and we are leaving tomorrow. I don't know how much longer I can..." he drifted off.

"You don't think that you deserve me, do you?"

"No, I know that I don't deserve you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at my life. I kill and I'm good at it. You were born a high class Roman. You have nothing haunting your soul. You are pure and I don't want to take that from you. I love you too much."

"What about my choice in this? You don't think that I knew about your killing abilities? I knew before I even met you. There is more at play to this then just me and you. You didn't choose me and I didn't choose you. We chose each other. It's not like I was an itch you needed to scratch. I didn't want you in order to get out of an unwanted marriage or to aggrivate my Roman family. Tristan wehave lasted this long so why give up now? I love you and I know that there will be no other in my life or my heart like you." Tristan stood there looking into her blue eyes and knew that she was saying the truth. He grabbed her and held on to her there in the tent as if she would just vanish into thin air. As if she wasn't real.

"Alright," he whispered.

* * *

As the sun reached it's highest point women began to gather in Morianna's tent to prepare her for the ceremony. Isolde was the first to come and saw her friend holding her son close to her. Landon wasn't crying or feeding, he was asleep, but Morianna held on to him as if someone would rip him away from her. Looking into her eyes Isolde saw that she had been crying and figured that it had to do with Lancelot. Not knowing any words to comfort her beloved friend she went and hugged her tight. Morianna nodded her thanks and took Landon to his crib. There was no denying that Landon was Lancelot's son.

Morianna's white robe was brought in by the eldest women of the nation. It was long and flowing with sleeves that were tight unto the elbow were they fanned out convering her hands. The dress brushed the floor as Morianna stood on a stool. Lifting her arms she allowed them to place a corset dyed with woad plant. It was beautiful. Knots were dyed darker onto it. Morianna looked beautiful as the elder looked upon her.

Now it was Isolde and Bridget's turn to finish the job. Bridget went and began pulling Morianna's hair into a fashion that resembled a net. Isolde was applying powder and paint to her face. When Morianna's hair was finished Bridget placed a band across Morianna's forehead. Isolde saw that Morianna was a sheer vision of power. Yet this didn't seem to suite her. Yes Morianna was a beautiful woman, but all this appearal and jewels didn't do her any good. Isolde had seen Morianna is the simplest of clothes and she was divine, but know she was royal. Isolde knew the difference that love made in this woman.

* * *

Lancelot didn't know what to do anymore. He wished he didn't come with the others. It was so hard for him when Dainera had first left he felt his heart rip to pieces. He knew that he couldn't do it a second time and now he had a son. Could there be anything left of him if he left again? When he finally gathered all of his thoughts he noticed that many of the final preperations for the ceremony had been made and it was about to start within the hour. He saw Arthur walking towards him.

"What is troubling you my friend?" he questioned.

"I am lost and I don't know where to go,"

"Dainera?"

"Yes,"

"There is nothing you can do but love her."

"I can't anymore,"

"How can you not any more? Now she has your son, she is being crowned soon and you can't love her anymore? Do you have any idea what she has done?"

* * *

**Wow, another chapter before she is crowned. What will Lancelot decide? Wait for more.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- You know for someone who is my number one reviewer you forget how I like to make you wonder:) You will see.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty- Eight: Return Service

* * *

**

Morianna waited until the horns blew before she even left her tent. Origanaly she was to be crowned upon the beginning of Beltain, but due to Landon she was being crowned at the final day of the great festival. As she walked out of her tent she took a look back at Isolde who was carring the babe. Giving her a nod Isolde moved over to where Tristan and the other knights were. All but Lancelot. Tristan looked down upon Landon and saw much of the babe's parents. Looking up at Dainera he saw the deep sorrow that hehad seenwhen she had first left her family for the the knights, but now the sorrow went deeper.

The setting sun played colors across Morianna's white gown. Gawain and Galahad thought that Morianna was always beautiful, but never to this level. She showed power and restriant. They couldn't believe that Lancelot had done what he had. Bors and Dagonet stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. Arthur was upon the platform waiting for her to asend. The eldest Druid, Logan, waited behind the throne as she sat upon it. The stone that laid embedded at the top began to glow with a single beam that lite Morianna.

"You all lay witness here that the Dragon stone has accepted Breaca Morianna Icena as the new queen upon the death of her mother, Brelea Morganna Icena," Logan began. Murmmurs of acceptance rippled through the crowd. Now the ritual was to begin. "For the west I give the queen the Axe of Innocence," he placed the great axe of the queens upon Morianna's lap. "For the East I give the queen the Mask of Justice," he placed a black half mask ontop of the axe. "For the south I give the queen the Circle of Life," Logan placed a ring upon the middle finger of her right hand. "For the North," he paused, "I lay the Diadem of Queens upon her brow." Morianna felt the weight upon her head. Now she knew that there was no going back, that there was no hope for her and Lancelot. "I give you, your Dragon Queen," Logan finished. Cheers went through the crowd as music began to play.

"You accept this Roman whore as your queen?" a voice shouted across the crowd.

"Who are you sir to question the Dragon Stone and the will of the Goddess?" Logan retorted. The crowd split to make room for a group of men. Lead by Merlin.

"I am only stating the obvious good druid. That the Queen's Consort is not by her side as the lovers of the queens before her."

"That is no business of yours Merlin," spat Galahad.

"Isn't it? If Morianna didn't take the throne then it would go to my daughter. It is my concern about the well being of the people."

"Your concern Merlin?" Morianna began, "Was it not your concern for the throne that killed my mother's chosen consorts? Was it not you who killed both my father and Maeniel's? Is it not your desire for this throne?"

"You are right Morianna. I did kill the consorts of your mother. They were weak. I couldn't stop Maeniel from being born for it happened with out my knowlegde. I was lucky when Maeniel was a son. I wouldn't risk Morganna becoming with another child with the risk of it being a daughter not of me. I killedConnor and hoped that now she would take me as her lover."

"You were her brother. There was no way that she would do such a thing." screamed one of the elder women.

"Not knowingly no. Patrick was my hope for her taking me as a consort. She mourned for Connor three years. Never did I think that Patrick would fall in love. I was down in the south part of the island when I heard that Morganna was with child again. I couldn't risk it being a daughter. So I came after you."

"And that is why I was born on the Western Isle. When you found out I was adaughter andyou took a different course of action. You tried to kill me, while having a daughter of your own."

"You know more about this then I gave your mother credit for."

"Yes, I also know that you chose a woman who you knew would die in child birth so that you could control your daughter with out her knowing the right to power that women have."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes I can. You were raised to bea protector of the queen. Just like Maeniel was. He didn't want this power so why do you?"

"My daughter isn't tainted by Rome. You are. How do we know that you will not allow them control?"

"My consort was not a Roman. You..." Morianna began as she stood up allowing the axe and mask to drop.

"And where is he now? He should be at your side. Where is..." Merlin stopped as he felt a cold blade upon his neck.

"I'm right here Merlin," Lancelot growled, "do you want to kill me?"

"The idea crossed my mind,"

"Lancelot, lower your weapon. There will be no blood shed at this ceremony," Arthur commanded.

"You are most gracious," Merlin bowed to Arthur as the blade was lowered and Lancelot stepped back.

"You are to leave or we will hunt you down and kill you before dawn."

"You said there was to be no blood shed," one of Merlin's woads said.

"At this ceremony." Quickly the trouble makers took off without a second glance. Logan took a look at Morianna and saw that she had gone sickly white.

"Are you alright my queen?" he rasped but she didn't here him. With a motion of her hand she allowed the celebration to begin again. Many of the people, including the knights, moved to pay homage to Morianna. She sat there on the throne and waited for the line to end. Isolde and Landon came and Landon began to coo and gurgle causeing both women to laugh. Morianna took her son and held him as the line went down. She watched as Gawain and Galahad moved towards a group of women who were laughing at the silly men. Bors and Dagonet had already begun drinking with the rest as Arthur checked his men. Tristan and Isolde stole off into the darkness and Morianna smiled when she remembered how it used to be for her.

The line began to dimish as more and more people drank and celebrated and Morianna was getting tired. Landon had long ago fallen asleep in his mother's arms as people paid their respects. At the end of theline she saw a figure hooded and cloaked and wondered who it could be. She motioned to Bridget to take the child and waited for the figure. It knelt down in front of her feet upon the topmost stair.

"Great Dragon Queen," a voice rasped," I come before you to ask for forgiveness."

"What do you need my forgiveness for?" Morianna asked.

"I have killed," Morianna took in a sharp breath.

"We all have killed,"

"Not like I have; I killed the heart and soul of not only myself but to the the woman I love and the mother of my son," the figure drew back his hood to reveal his face. Tears welled in Morianna's eyes as she looked upon Lancelot begging at her feet asking for forgiveness. Silently they ran down her face. Lancelot wiped them away with his thumb and grabbed Morianna's hands with the other bringing them to his lips. Slowly he stood up pulling her with him and kissed her with a fierce passion and desperation. "Do you forgive me?" he asked

* * *

**Bum, bum, ba. Does she forgive him? Finally she gets crowned. To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**Janell- I know I love when you wonder. LOL I have so many updates for you. I just like waiting for reviews before I post them.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty- Nine: Roman Servants**

**

* * *

**

**..."Do you forgive me?" He asked.**

"I don't know. How can I? You left me and for what. To come back and try to save my throne. You know as well as I do that this is going to be impossible." Morianna said.

"You once told me that failure was you lose hope in accomplishing something, and that love was not a failure. I love you. Have you lost hope in us already?" Lancelot stated. "Nothing that has happened is impossible. I won't lie it might be hard, but I don't want to give up on you, us, or Landon."

"Lancelot what are we to do? There is no going back now..."

"Morianna," Lancelot pleaded grabbing her face between his hands, "I know this. I didn't know what to do when you left, you didn't even tell me good-bye. I can't leave. I can't live without knowing that you are well taken care of. I don't want you with any other. I can't let you go for a second time with out you knowing how much I love you."

"Lancelot don't do this please," Morianna sobbed. "I can't take this." Lancelot brought her body close to his and held on to her so tight that they both thought that they were one body. Morianna couldn't stop the tears that had begun.

"Morianna, in two months I get my papers. I want you to know that if you will allow me to I'll come here and stay with you until I die," Morianna pulled back and looked at him. He was willing to never see his home again to stay with her.

"You can't do that. Your greatest fear was to never see your home again."

"I never knew what the word home meant until recently. Land can be taken and..." he was having a hard time finding the words, "Morianna, you are my home and I can't live without being able to be with you. I can't lose you to anything. You or Landon. For two more months I'm a servant to Rome, but when I get my papers I want to know if I am able to come home to you."

* * *

Isolde laid in Tristan's arms. She could hear the beating of his heart along with his peaceful breathing. In the moring he was leaving. She would be seperated from him for a second time. She wanted to keep everything as it was at that moment. 

"You know you can't," Tristan stated. Isolde didn't know that he was awake.

"I can't what Tristan?" she questioned even though she knew the answer.

"I won't allow you to come with us,"

"Why?"

"If you come back to the wall with us then Lucius will take you as his wife. The wife you should have been. I would kill him if he touched you. You know that. I will kill any man who touches you."

"Tristan, it will be alright,"

"No," there was no room for argument in his voice. "Two months. That's all I need. I will get my papers and I will come to you. We could stay here or I will take you home with me. I don't care as long as you are mine and that we are together."

"Never would I have thought you the man to say something like that. I thought you would keep on killing as soon as you got your papers. That you would never have a peaceful life."

"I was like that until I met you," he stated rolling over and placing her body under his. He kissed her again and again until she couldn't take it anymore and forced him upon herself.

* * *

Gawain had found a beautiful Woad who was willing to stay the night with him. Her name was Dedra. He never before thought that he would spend that night with a woad, but Dedra was something else. She had almost black hair and brown eyes. She had caught his attention the second day that he arrived at the encampment. Tonight was when he finally had the nerve to talk to her which was unusual for him.

* * *

Galahad was unable to getcompany that night. He laid in his tent and thought about the blond that he had seen twice. Bridget. The messenger who came to get Dainera and who was with her tonight. He watched as she took Landon to Dainera's tent and hoped to follow her, but was distracted by Gawain to go talk to a Dedra. He had lost track of her after that.

* * *

Too soon for everyone the time to prepare was here. Lancelot had spent the night in Morianna's arms. She had forgivin him and he was so happy. When she had finally fallen asleep after loving him he got up and watched as his son slept in his crib. As if Landon sensed his father watching him he woke up, but before he began to cry Lancelot scooped him up into his arms. Gently he rocked the babe until he saw that light was coming through the opening of the tent. He turned to look at Morianna and saw that she was awake watching him. He went to say something, but Morianna stopped him. She got out of the bed and grabbed a shift to put on. Walking over to her love and child she watched the life that she could have in two months time. Lancelot adjusted the child to kiss Morianna he could feel the tears running down her face, but knew that there was nothing he could do other than come back to her in one piece and father a daughter for her. He would have to stay alive and he will for her and his son.

* * *

Lancelot and Tristan were the last ones to join the group on knights. Gawain had left his tent early so that he wouldn't wake Dedra in his preperation. Morianna walked out with Lancelot along with Landon so that she could see him leave. She was dressed in a simple green dress. Lancelot had put on his black tunic and leggings he walked over to Night and petted the horses nose. Night noticed Morianna and trotted to her to give her a nuzzled when he noticed Landon. The babe cood at the horse who sniffed at him. When Lancelot mounted he leaned down to kiss Morianna one more time before he reared Night around to Arthur. Tristan did a simialr action. 

To Morianna and Isolde their loves soon became specs in the distance.

* * *

**Ok here we go into the movie. The next chapter will start with the movie. Well Morianna forgave him. I know that i used both her names in that passed few chapters, but now it will stay Morianna. Morianna is the queen and Dainera was the pre-queen. Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I will be skipping scenes and changing dialouge for the story purpose. **

**The dialouge came from "Fallen Knights"

* * *

**

**Special Thanks:**

**La Argentinita- There will always be loop holes where there is love. **

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The Bishop

* * *

**"As promised, the Bishops carriage," Gawain stated. 

"Our freedom, boys," Galahad cheered.

"Mmm, I can almost taste it," Bors answered.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur," Dagonet offered. Something wasn't right, then and arrow pierced one of the Roman escorts.

"Woads," Tristan shouted. The knights brought the horses to a gallop. Woads flooded from the woods the surrounded the clearing the carriage was passing through. The usual fight ensued, but there was nothing to worry about. Gawain cheecked the carriage to make sure that the Bishop was alright, he was scared enough to piss himself Gawain noticed. Then he was taken from behind. Tristan dismounted his horse and began challenging the woads. Then a horn in the distance went off and the remaining attackers began to melt into the woods. One tried to get Arthur from behind, but Excalibur was already at the man's throat.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" he growled.

_"**Spill my blood with Excalibur and make this ground holy**,"_ was the reply.

"Pick it up, Pick it up," The woad picked up his weapon and prepared himself for the final blow. Arthur glanced up and could feel Merlin's eyes upon him waiting for his move. He dropped his sword lower and walked from the woad and walked to the carriage. "Bors?"

"What a bloody mess," Bors answered while pulling back the carriage curtain. Arthur looked in and shook his head.

"That is not the Bishop," Arthur stated as he glanced around at the survivng member of the guard. He found who he was looking for.

"Arthur Castus, your father's image, I haven't seen you since childhood." said one of the centurians.

"Bishop Germainus, welcome to Britian. I see that you military skills are still use to you,"

"Ancient tricks for an ancient dog," a small man was found hidding under the baggage carriage.

"Save your prayers boy, your god doesn't live here," Gawain growled.

"My God what are they?" he stammered as he looked around at the dead woads.

"Blue demons who eat Christians alive," Bors answered, "Your not a Christian are you?" The man shrunk against the carriage and began to pray.

"Does this really work?" Bors questioned and he mimicked the mans motions. "Nothing, maybe I'm not doing it right."

"I thought that the woads controlled the north of Hadrian's Wall," questioned the Bishop.

"They do, but occasionally they venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawl has only increased their daring," answered Arthur.

"Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome," answered Gawain.

"Men who want their country back," Galahad added.

"Who leads them?"

"His name is Merlin," Lancelot began, "a dark magician some say,"

"You mean more like a..." started Galahad.

"What about this Dragon Queen?" asked the secretary.

"What of her?" said Arthur.

"Nothing at all just a question," the Bishop said as he entered the carriage.

"Dozens don't worry me as much as thousands," said the secretary.

"Thousands?" Lancelot asked.

* * *

"Well now that we're freemen I'm going to drink until I can't piss straight," Bors chuckled. 

"You do that every night," said Gawain.

"I could never piss straight, there's too much of myself to handle. Down there. It's like..."

"A baby's arm holding and apple," the other's chorused.

"If he's here to give us our papers why doesn't he just give them to us?" grummbled Galahad.

"Is this your happy face? Have you learned nothing of the Romans?" started Gawain, "they won't scracth their asses without holding ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill and then discharge yourself after?" suggested Bors.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," answered Galahad looking back at Tristan.

"You should try it someday; you might get a taste for it," said Tristan.

"It's part of you. It's in your blood," stated Bors.

"No, No. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory."

"I have often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory." Gawain sadly said.

"Well, speak for yourself. It's bloody cold back there and everybody I knew is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen childeren, Bors said.

"Eleven."

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be, governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass kisser. Won't you, Dag?"

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmation woman to wed."

"Beautiful Sarmation woman. Why do you think we left in the first place? They are very different to the native women don't you think Lancelot?"

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims. I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

"I see and what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your childeren look like me."

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?"

"Or after his wife spends a night with you?" added Bors.

"What will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?" asked Lancelot.

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it."

"You and your god. You disturb me."

"I want peace, Lancelot. I've had enough. You should visit me." Lancelot rolled his eyes with the last remark. "It's a magnificent place Rome. Ordered, Civilized, advanced,"

"A breeding ground for arrogant fools," scoffted Lancelot.

* * *

The knight's waited for the arrival of the Bishop. They were grateful for the strong wine and golden goblets that were provided by the Bishop. Since he saw the Bishop's carriage, Lancelot couldn't get the thought of Morianna and his son out of his mind. Landon would be about two months now. I wonder how much he has grown? he asked himself. Not long now before he would see them to never leave again. Then the Bishop walked in. 

"I was told that there would be more of you," were his starting words.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years," Arthur politely stated.

"Of course," said the Bishop as he grabbed another golden goblet."To you, noble knights, in your final days as servants to the empire."

**

* * *

There was a lot of dialouge. I did change and take some out if you didn't notice. I got the script from the website above. Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.

* * *

**Special Thanks: **

**M.J.L.S. - who doesn't love Lancelot? ;)**

**La Argentinita- Lancelot will be Lancelot**

**Janell- I Love you, but you need to slow down. Like I told La Argentinita there are always loop holes where there is love. ;)**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty- One: Last Mission

* * *

**

Lancelot took to his normal routine of gambling at the tavern, but he couldn't get Morianna off his mind. Saxons were invading from the north to kill everything in their path. **Would Morianna and Landon be alright?** He had to get his papers and fast. 

"Best of three," he told the legionaire he was gambling with. Arthur arrived to see his knights enjoying themselves in hopes of going home. They had even gotten Vanora to sing. Now some might not make it home with this last mission.

"Arthur," yelled Jols. The knights noticed their commander and walked towards him.

"Knights. Brother's in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one furthur trial," Arthur began.

"Drink," teased Bors.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," Arthur solumly stated as the knights laughed. "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescure. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," scoffed Bors.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," stated Gawain, thinking of Dedra.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done," slurred Galahad. When finally their mission sunk into their minds they knew what Rome wanted. Them dead.

"Every knight here has laid his lifeon the line for. For you. And now you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood then you do of ours," exclaimed Bors.

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with..."

"I'M A FREE MAN! I will choose my own fate," yelled Bors.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you... stay home," said Tristan.

"The only reason that you don't have a problem with this is because it allows you to get to your precise Isolde. And in case you didn't notice we're not home," growled Galahad.

"Enough, enough,"

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!" screamed Galahad.

"and we don't? The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough, I'll prepare," concluded Dagonet. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you all go on your own; you'll get killed," he yelled as Tristan walked passed him following Dagonet. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking.Vanora will kill me,"

"And you, Gawain?" asked Arthur.

"I'm with you," he said. "Galahad as well," Galahad went to protest but saw no point. Knowing that he had no choice he poured out his wine and smashed the pot. Arthur looked at Lancelot and walked away.

* * *

Arthur went to the stables and began to prepare his horse, but he was unable to contain his anger any longer and threw down his saddle. Kneeling he began to pray. 

"O merciful God, I have such need your mercy now. Not for myself, but for my knights, for this is truely their hour of need. Deliver them from the trials a head andI will pay you a thousand fold with any sacrifice you ask of me. And if inyour wisdom, you should determine that sacrifice must be my life for theirs; so that they can once again taste the freedom that has so long been denied to them, I will gladly make that covenant. My death will have a purpose. I ask no more than that."

"Why do you always talk to 'God' and not to me?" asked Lancelot interrupting the session. "Pray... to whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons."

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you question this?"

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees when simple knowledge shows that it was training that protected you and not a god. I question it because if your god is so merciful why would he take everything from me. Granted I don't hold my servitude against him, but why does he risk the lives of my wife and child?"

"No man fears to kneel before the God he trusts. Without faith, without belief, what are we?"

"We are free. Worshipers of your god wouldn't enslave 'pagans'. We could get passed Merlin's forces in the north. But what of Morianna's? She doesn't know what stops her from killing not only us, but your damn Romans?"

"Them we've fought before,"

"We didn't have to fight them north of the wall and you know as well as I that Morianna's forces are greater then Merlin's. How many? Hmm? Tell me. Do you believe in this mission?"

"These people need out help. It is our duty..."

"No it is your duty. I don't care about the Romans or any other who trys to take my family from me. You can spend your life in the service of Rome but you can not choose suicide for another."

"And yet you choose death for this family?"

"Yes, I choose death for this family if it gets me to mine. They chose to live north of the wall and we shouldn't have to get them. If it means the death of this family that allows the men to get home and for me to get to Morianna alive then so be it."

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Out numbered, outflanked, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"

"And how many lives did it cost us to win? Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield with sons do die on it. I will not sacrifice my sons for Rome!"

* * *

The pace for the journey was easily set. They were going to go for the family as fast as they could and then Tristan and Lancelot were to split with the others and find Morianna and Isolde before it was too late. It wouldn't take them long to find woads. On the second day of their journey they were trapped in a wood. 

"Woads," warned Tristan, "they're tracking us,"

"Where?" questioned Arthur.

"Everywhere," answered Tristan drawing his bow. Arrows flew passed the knights heads with ropes attached to them.

"Get back!" yelled Lancelot and Bors. It was too late. The knights were surrounded.

"What are you waiting for?" challanged Gawain. In the distance a horn blew three times. Slowly the woads sank into the darkness of the woods.

"Inish, Devil ghosts," Dagonet said.

"Why would they not attack?" questioned Galahad.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," answered Arthur.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said. The knights all turned to find a group of five riders lead by a masked woman. "No doubt Merlin wants you dead, but I sure don't," the leader said removing her mask revealing to the knights their Morianna.

* * *

**Another day Another chapter. Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**M.J.L.S- Thanks but I don't know how Lancelot is going to turn out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty- Two: Family Matters**

* * *

"Morianna," they whispered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dagonet.

"What else would we be doing here? Those were the Queen's fighters. We have to do something against the Saxons," answered Maeniel. The other three riders removed their hoods and masks to reveal; Isolde, Dedra, and Bridget.

"Isolde," Tristan rasped as he saw her red hair and blue eyes. Slowly he rode up to her as if she was a ghost who would vanish. Extending his hand he saw that she didn't.

"Come follow us. We will lead you to a glade where you can camp and rest," commanded Dedra. "You look like you need it," she stated looking at Gawain.

The glade wasn't very far and it didn't take the knights long to break camp.Then it began to pour rain.

"I can't wait to leave this bloody island," grummbled Gawain, "If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy."

"And that's the summer?" smirked Lancelot.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away,"

"I would have never thought of hearing that from one of you," said Bridget looking at her queen in Lancelot's arms.

"Doesn't help the smell," chuckled Dagonet looking at Morianna, who couldn't help but smile.

"Especially now with the Saxons," pointed out Dedra.

"Hey Bors. Do you intend of taking Vanora and all you little bastards back home?" questioned Lancelot.

"Do you? Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed," Bors offered causing the knights and Morianna to laugh. "Dag, she wants to get married, give the childeren names."

"Women," Tristan muttered looking at Isolde with a shadowed smirk. "The childeren already have names, don't they?"

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers," answered Bors.

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count," teased Lancelot.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my childeren," Bors stated changing the tone.

"You'd miss them too much," offered Dag.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... especially number 3. He's a good fighter," Bors proudly said.

"That's because he's mine," threw in Lancelot before he got an elbow in the ribs from Morianna. Gawain began choking on his drink.

"I'm going for a piss,"Bors announced causing Gawain to laugh harder.

"Are they always like this?" Dedra asked Morianna.

"Yes we are always like this miss," answered Gawain.

"Don't worry about him, he has nothing better to do then flirt," offered Galahad.

"Really? What is it that you knights do when you're not on a mission?" asked Bridget.

"Well we..uh... we..." stammered Galahad.

"What Galahad is trying to say is; we have pretty boring lives. We drink, train, sleep, and find company every now and again. Yet other then that we have no life at all," answered Gawain. Lancelot wrapped his arms around Morianna as he watched his friends banter in front of these new women. Tristan held a similar action with Isolde.

"It's good having you back," Lancelot whispered in Morianna's hair. She adjusted herself as she began to feel sleepy.

"Morianna, how did you know where we were?" asked Dagonet.

"Tristan," was the answer.

"Tristan?" repeated Galahad in disbelief.

"Yes, Tristan," Isolde said rolling her eyes.

"He sent Isra with a messageof the Bishop's arrival and then again when you were given this mission," continued Morianna. "When we read about you coming for the Roman family we thought it would be best if we met you before you had to come looking for us."

"Not only risking your selves pointlessly, but ours as wee," Lancelot said.

"Oh please. What could be dangerous in looking for you?" questioned Maeniel.

"Merlin could have gotten Morianna," answered Lancelot.

"To what end?" scoffed Maeniel.

"What do you mean?" asked Gawain.

"Merlin's daughter has been missing for a month. If he dethroned Morianna he would risk the throne going to another female family member due to the fact he doesn't know where his daughter is," answered Bridget.

"The moon is almost at its highest point. If we plan on getting to the estate by tomorrow we must rest," Arthur silently ordered. Maeniel watched his sister lay next to Lancelot and couldn't help but be proud of her. She found not only love, but security in this knight along with the others. He was glad that he would never have to worry for her as he had done so many times when they were children for she would finally fulfill the prophecy.

Bridget and Dedra laid out a few trees from their queen and her knight. They watched as Isolde cuddled in Tristan's arms. Bors and Dagonet were going to be the first watch so the women had no worries about Gawain and Galahad who were a few feet from them and talking to each other. Bridget looking at her queen let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it?" Dedra asked.

"She is acting so foolish with him," Bridget answered glancing over at Morianna.

"By the Goddess Bridget, can't you let her be? She is happy and we should be happy for her. She hasn't lead us astray so far with him. How do you think she would be able to rule is she were to lose him?"

"She would find another, like every other queen before her,"

"You are just bitter," Dedra stated rolling over.

"Why are you bitter?" Galahad questioned looking at Bridget.

"What is it to you?"

"It was just a question. Why can't you just answer it?" Galahad retorted.

"She is bitter because the man she loved didn't love her back. He loved his queen more then he loved her. Bridget now thinks that men are scum and liars," answered Dedra.

"He loved Morianna more then her?" Gawain asked.

"No, it was Morianna's mother. Unfortunatly the man didn't see Morianna crowned. Soon after the queen turned down his offer of consort he went to Merlin."

"And there he stays the lying bastard," spat Bridget. "I would have understood if it was Morianna. I mean we were raised together and she did get things I wanted, but that was to be expected she was to be a queen. If it had been herI wouldn't have bore such an ill will. Morianna is beautiful and... Any way we should get some rest for tomorrow."

* * *

**So a little back round on the other women. We shall see what happens when they get to Marius's villa. Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel. The queens are also to be credited to Alice Borchardt.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**M.J.L.S- Here is where you find out about Landon. I couldn't find a good spot in the previous chapter.**

**La Argentinita- Maybe maybe not you will have to wait and read what changes in the outcome.**

**Atanvarne06- Thanks for your review. I didn't think I would get too many new people, but I guess I was wrong.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad**_

**Thought **

_Memory/Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Three: Marius Honorius**

* * *

As dawn approached the group was prepared to travel the last miles to the Roman villa. 

"You would think that since they decided to live north of the wall they would make it a little easier for a rescue to come after them," Bors commented as they began riding on rough terrian.

"They are Romans. They think that they are untouchable by any harm," replied Maeniel.

"I'd like to see what they think when they meet the Saxons," commented Lancelot looking at Morianna. "By the way is Landon safe? Where is he?"

"He is safe," she answered.

"What do you mean, safe?"

"He is on the Western Isle under the protection of the Raven Queen,"

"The Raven Queen? Who is she?" Dagonet asked.

"The Raven Queen's possition is the same as mine, but I rank higher then she does. There are thirteen Queens of the world. The Dragon Queen is the high queen. The Raven Queen is the ruler of Ireland. She rules the Irish the same way that I rule the Woads. She was the queen who offered my mother protection from Merlin. She is my grandmother," answered Morianna.

"Are all of the queen's somehow related?" Galahad asked.

"No, The Raven Queen was Patrick's mother. My father. There are times when they are related, but if there is already a crown to be had then they can not have another."

"What do you mean?" Gawain asked.

"She means that if something were to happen to Sabine, the Raven Queen, her crown wouldn't pass to Morianna because she already has a crown. It would pass to another family member and if there wasn't another female to take it, it would go to Landon, who would become the Raven Prince. There can be no kings," answered Maeniel.

"You might think about putting your masks and hoods on," said Dagonet. "The villa is close and they don't need to know who you are. We can't risk it."

"I agree," Dedra offered. Morianna placed her black half mask on and pulled up the hood to her black cloak. The others followed suite. It was a down hill ride to the villa and when they were seen approaching the guards shut the gate.

"Who are you?" one shouted down.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmation knights and sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate," Arthur answered. The gate began to open and a plump man surrounded by mercenaries walked out.

"It is a wonder you have come!" he exclaimed. "Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights." The man reached to pet Galahad's horse, but Galahad pulled his mount away. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," he said as he laid eyes upon Morianna and her group of riders. "Who are they?"

"Woads," Bridget growled.

"Our ordered are to evacuate you immediately," stated Arthur.

"No that is impossible," the fat man replied.

"Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto," a young man answered from above the gate.

"Alecto is my son, and everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome,"

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons," sneered Lancelot.

"They're invading from the north," Arthur put in.

"Then Rome will send an army,"

"The have, us. We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave," Marius said.

"Then you can stay here and tell how the Saxons are," Gawian said. "But no matter what, we will take your son with or without your permission."

"Get back to work. All of you. Get back to work," ordered Marius to his serfs. The mercenaries moved to make the order good.

"All right," a gangly man said as he began to walk away.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land," Arthur growled through gritted teeth. He had dismounted when he saw the way the people were treated. "So you are coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord," Arthur mocked. "Lady, my men are hungry." The woman moved to her husband and asked permission to serve the knights.

"Go," was her answer. Marius not enjoying his authority being over run began walking back to the gate. Grabbing his son's arm as he walked passed, Alecto resisted his father's action.

"Come let's go," Bors said to Arthur, but Arthur didn't hear. He looked over to the serfs and saw an elderly man hanging from shackles. Bors knowing that there was no stopping him now also drew his sword looking over at two frightened monks stareing at them.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you?" the gangly man asked. "I'm Ganis, I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly." Arthur's mind was set on the old man and only half heard Ganis.

"Are you from Rome?" one of the monks asked Bors.

"From Hell," answered Bors frightening the monk even more.

"Sir," Ganis began again.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked Ganis.

"He's our village elder," was the answer.

"What is this punishment for? ANSWER ME!" Arthur yelled at the gathering crowd of serfs.

"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked to keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My arse has been snuffing at the grass, I'm so hungry. You're from Rome! Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God? And that it is a sin to defy him?" Ganis asked. Alecto had followed Arthur a with some mercinaries.

"I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you- all of you- were free from your first breath," Arthur broke the chains in a single swing of his sword. "Help this man," he yelled at the other serfs. "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should begin to gather your things and move south. Towards the wall. Those who are unable will come with us." Arthur grabbed Ganis, "You, serve me now. Get them ready fast."

"Right then. You heard him. Grab enough food and water for the journey. Hurry or we're all dead," Ganis ordered.

Tristan rode to the villa in a state of disarey. People were moving everywhere there was little room for him to ride. He quickly found Isolde and then rode over to Arthur with his report.

"They have flanked us to the east; they're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They will be here before nightfall."

* * *

**The Saxons are coming. Oh no. What now? Please review. **


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights and there is a story out there named the Dragon Queen by Alice Borchardt, who also owns the name Maeniel.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**La Argentinita- Thanks for your review. Yes it is time to save Merlin's daughter.**

**M.J.L.S- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enojoy this story. It means alot to read that.**

**Atanvarneo06- Read and find out.**

**

* * *

**

_**Woad **_

**Thought **

_Memory/Dream_

Author's Note

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Four: Merlin's Daughter**

* * *

"How many?" Arthur asked. 

"An entire army," was the answer.

"Is the only way out south?" asked Isolde as she rode up to Tristan.

"No, east. There is a trail, heading east across the mountians. It means we'll have to cross behind Saxon lines, if that's the road we take. Arthur who are these people?"

"They're coming with us,"

"Then we'll never make it,"

"Back to work," a mercenary yelled at the two frightened monks. Arthur glanced at the mercenaries and began walking towards them.

"Move," he ordered pointing his sword at them. "Move," now the knights and women noticed what was going on and went to the small stone building. "MOVE! What is this?"

"You can not go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden," answered a bald monk.

"What are you doing?" Marius yelled noticing the knights around the building. "Stop this." Bridget reined her horse around and blocked his was as she drew back her hood. "A Woad."

"Arthur, we have no time," Lancelot said as he glanced at Morianna.

"Do you not hear the drums?" asked Galahad.

"Dagonet," Arthur ordered. Dag dismounted and grabbed his axe and began hitting at the stone wall that the monks had set up. "Key," Arthur said.

"It's locked... from the inside," a mercenary answered.

"Knock it down," ordered Arthur. Lancelot couldn't help but follow his friend into the building. Morianna went to follow Lancelot, but was stopped by Maeniel and Lancelot.

"No," was all they said.

"Here you," Gawain said to the bald monk as he pushed him forward. "Go, Move." Tristan unsheathed his sword and watched the mercinaries as the others went in.

"Here, Gawain," Lancelot said handing Gawain a torch. They went down a winding staircase with chains and shackles hanging down. Arthur held his torch up higher and saw a dead man hanging from the wall. A bewildered looking monk came into view.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" he asked.

"Out of the way!" said Lancelot as he shoved the monk out of the way. The knights looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere. "The work of your god. Is this how he answers your prayers?"

"See if there is any still alive," ordered Arthur ignoring Lancelot. Dagonet went to the circular cells and recoiled at the smell of decay.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place!" the monk that Gawain forced in said grabbing Lancelot's arm. Lancelot took his sword and ran the monk threw.

"How dare you. He was a man of God," the bewildered monk said. Lancelot surgged toward the monk.

"Not my god," he growled.

"This one's dead," Dagonet said finally looking in the cell.

"By the smell they are all dead," replied Gawain. "And you, if you even move you join him," he told the remianing monks. Dagonet moved to the next cell and found a small boy.

"Arthur," he said. Dagonet gently lifted the boy out of the cell and saw the boy recoil. You need not fear me," he soothed. The knights kept on checking the cells, but so far only the boy was living. The boy, Lucan, reached to the cell next to his and grabbed the dead woman's hand. Looking at Dag he pointed to the woman. Dagonet shook his head and gathered the boy in his arms.

Lancelot looked into one of the last cells and found a woman. Her eyes looked at him pleading, but there was something that told him that she shouldn't be free. Arthur saw Lancelot standing there and walked over to the cell. Looking at Lancelot he watched as the chain cut with the blow. The knights all came out with Arthur in the lead, then Dagonet with the small boy.

"Give me some water," yelled Arthur as he set the woman down. Lancelot emerging from the hut dowsed his torch in the snow and walked over to Morianna and took the reins from her. Morianna watched as a man brought water to Arthur who helped the woman drink. Slowly she reached for one of her long knives that was strapped on her lower back. Lancelot saw the action and didn't understand.

"What are you doing?" he rasped.

"She is Merlin's daughter," Dedra answered. The Roman woman ran to the woad, who took her hand. Dagonet took the canteen from Arthur and helped the boy drink.

"His arm is broken," the water bringer said. "And his family?" Dag shook his head as the woman's mangled body came to mind.

"She's a Woad," Tristan said as he sheathed his sword and looking at Morianna.

"She is not one of mine," she answered. The woad looked in the direction of the voices and saw Morianna masked and cloaked. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now," the Woad reached for his cloak. "You're safe,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Marius. Arthur stood up.

"What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here," was his answer.

"So are we," Galahad spat.

"They refused to do the task God has set for them. They must die as an example." The woad clasped to the Roman woman's hand.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" yelled Arthur.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian," was the reply. "You," he said looking at his wife, "You kept them alive," he yelled as he slapped her sending her to the ground. Arthur gave Marius a quick uppercut to the jaw. Unsheathing his sword he placed it at Marius's neck. The mercenaries went to help their payer. "No, no. Stop," he looked up at Arthur. "You will pay for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," was the growled reply.

* * *

The caravan slowly moved through the mountains. Glancing in the a wagon he saw the woman. Quickly he hurried his horse next to Arthur's. 

"We're moving too slow. The girl's not going to make it and neither is the boy. The family we can protect, but we're wasting time with all these people."

"We're not leaving them,"

"If the Saxons attack..."

"Save your anger for them," Arthur said before riding away.

"What is he trying to prove?" Lancelot asked Morianna who had ridden up to his side.

"How would you fell if Landon and I were one of these helpless people who had now way of getting to you unless we had help from a Roman?"

"Thatwouldn't happen,"

"How can you help the guilty and not the innocent?"

"Because the guilty leave me free to join you," he answered as he grabbed the front of her cloak and brought her lips to his.

* * *

**Wow more and more of the movie. We will see how Guinevere plays into the love of Morianna and Lancelot. Please Review. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the King Arthur Movies or Legends. Also the name Dragon Queen and Maeniel were used from Alice Borchdardt.**

**Thought**

_**Woad**_

(Author's note)

**For those who have waited all these years. I am amazed at the devotion to want me to update. I'm not going to lie I completely forgot about this story. It has been a while so it might take sometime to get back into the grove of things. And I'm not sure about the updates. But hopefully I can finish the story for everyone in a reasonable amount of time. -Baylynn. **

**Chapter 35: Ice Battle**

They broke camp for the night against the better judgement of many. But Arthur stood firm on his order he knew that the many travelers needed rest or they would fall behind or die. And he did not risk to save them for them to still die at his hand. The knights along with Morianna and her warriors were restless and maybe even paranoid.

"I don't trust her to remain with us, we should kill her," sneered Bridget to the small group.

"To what end?" asked Maeniel.

"She is a treat, she always has been and always will be until she no longer breaths," agreed Bridget.

"She was born to be a pawn nothing else, she knows that move against Morianna will truely cost her life. And if she did not value her life she would not have clung to Arthur like she did. She is afraid." Isolde reasoned.

"We must watch her, and Arthur. She lost the throne that her father so covetted. For her to both appease and and escape her father, she must get to Arthur." stated Morianna.

"Arthur would not allow himself to be manipulated," piped Galahad.

"Not unless it met in with his own plans and ideals," answered Gawain.

"Yes but when have Arthur's ideals ever been less then noble? Ever the hero he will be." inserted Lancelot. "Yet I agree we should not trust the girl. Even if she wants nothing to do with her father's plans she will always be the threat."

"Well right now our biggest threat is the saxons, we must first make it to the wall alive. With any luck Merlin is preparing to fight them as we are. A lull in the feud until the saxon is banished. We will worry about the girl as needed. She is well aware that she cannot defeat me in fair battle, which leaves nothing."

"Or it leaves betrayal," injected Tristan.

"Betrayal implies loyalty and trust. Like Isolde said she has always been a pawn she doesn't know what to do without her father's orders. She is afraid. Fear can do both great and terrible things to a person. Which is why we must watch Arthur. He is the key. He always has been."

"Morianna, what do you mean?" asked Dagonet.

"Arthur, the well known Briton fathered by a Roman. His fate has always been here never Rome. He knows this, but he will never acknowlege it. That will be the girls goal, make him see it."

"But will he?" asked Maeniel.

"That is up to Arthur, only he can make that choice."

"How would that effect you, Morianna?" asked Galahad.

"It wont. What ever choice Arthur make I am still the Dragon Queen until my death or until I pass it along to a daughter. If Arthur stays and takes the girl. That wont change. Only my death before a daughter changes any of it. Maybe Merlin will be appeased with the girl and Arthur. It would be the best solution all around."

"What of the boy?" asked Dagonet.

"By our laws he is now your responsibility. Your son, so to speak." said Dedra. Dagonet was relieved by the news knowing that the boy would not be harmed.

"Let us rest, we will soon have to fight. Long before we want to." Ordered Morianna.

* * *

Lancelot was restless, even with his woman at his side. He could feel that something was wrong. Wondering about the camp he saw the Roman woman cleaning Guinevere. **To what end he wondered**? A seduction maybe. The toll of the torture could easily be seen. Malnurished and scared. Morianna was right. What if that had been her? Their son? He hadnt seen Landon since right after he was born. With the Saxon's coming, would he survive to do so again? How would he be able to stop Morianna from fighting so that she too may live to see their son, to be a mother should he die. For so long he wanted his life and his freedom. Now all he wanted was his family's survival. How funny life was to have changed his heart so close to the end of his service. To stay in Briton with Morianna, never to leave her.

He walked away from the tent holding the Roman and wandered around the encampment. Settleing at the edge to think and watch. To watch Guinevere leave the camp with Arthur upon her heal. Sedcution was right. Lancelot held no fear for his friend. Morianna was again right. Merlin will not risk killing Arthur or any of them with the Saxon at hand. Lancelot held what was left of his home. The figure head of a dragon that his younger sister had given him so long ago. The icon by which he had lived by, and that he had seen marked upon the body of Morianna. That somehow there was a bond between them long before either had met. His mind went back again to the time he had fallen in the lake, the girl he had seen. not much younger then him with brown hair and green eyes. A goddess he had believed, only to be proven right. His father had told him that the goddess was watching him. And that he had seen the Dragon Queen. In all the time that he had spent with Moriann knowing that she was the Dragon Queen never had he put the two pieces together. The Dragon Goddess was the one who established the throne in which Morianna now sat upon. Was Morianna the true champoin that many had believed Boudicca to once be? If so what did that make him?

_It makes you her reason to live._ said a voice in his head that was not his own. _It makes you the father of her children. If you die, so does she. The two of you are bound always have been and always will be. Until the afterlife. _

As the caravan continued the next day Morianna couldn't help but get more and more nervous. She knew that Merlin had spoken with Arthur in the night and that Guinevere was going to be used as bait for him to acheive whatever ends he wanted. There was only a slight relief in the fact that it wasn't her crown or family he was after. But there was something else going on as well. A sense of foreboding that she couldn't shake. A sense of death nearby, but whose? She knew that the saxons were getting closer and closer. Soon they will have to fight.

* * *

By mid day they had arrived at an iced over lake. Now was the time. The saxon drums were reverberating through the mountains and the chests of all the villagers. Fear was promanent in the surrounding air.

"Get them all out of the carriages, tell them to spread out," ordered Arthur.

"The ice will crack," whispered Bridget as she dismounted her horse.

"No, it will hold." answered Maeneil.

"And will it hold the saxons as well?" asked Dedra.

"Yes, unless something is done," replied Morianna. Most of the caravan had passed before them. Morianna could see Dagonet watching the boy a head of him. Lucan, a boy who lost his family. A boy of tragedy. And that was when Morianna knew who was meant to die.

_Dagonet ran across the ice toward the saxon line._

_"I have to save them." _

_"I have to save him." _

_"One life to save many."_

_were the words flashing through his mind. His motivation._

_Dagonet began hitting the ice with his axe. Over and over again. Morianna watched as the arrows found their mark in his chest. But he kept going until a loud crash echoed through the mountains. The ice had cracked abosorbing the Saxons, and Dagonet, into the lakes clutches. _

_One life to save many._

_One life to save many._

_One life to save many._

"Morianna? Morianna?" whispered Lancelot as he gently grabbed her arm. Morianna snapped back to the present. "Where were you just now?" gently he grabbed her face. "Morianna?" Morianna tried to find her voice to tell Lancelot what she saw. As she looked into his eyes she saw the flashes of him falling into the lake when he was young. She smiled at the memory. But was sobered by the sound of drums.

"After everyone has crossed we need to crack the ice. It will not crack under the weight of the saxons. If we don't Dag will die."

"Is that what you saw?" asked Maeniel.

"Yes," was his reply.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Bridget. The others were far enough ahead to not hear what was being said between the three woads and single knight. But before there could be an answer, Arthur spoke:

"Knights?" was the question.

"Well I'm tired of running," began Bors, "and these saxons are so close behind, that my ass is hurtin'"

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," answered Tristan.

"It would be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," said Gawain.

"And finally get a look at the bastards," piped in Galahad.

"Here. Now." Dag added as he walked past Arthur with his eyes on the boy.

"Morianna, what are we going to do?" hissed Dedra. Morianna was thinking as fast as she could looking for a solution where everone lived.

"Jols," said Arthur.

"You two, take the horses," Jols ordered.

"The horses, that's it," exclaimed Morianna. Lancelot looked up at her trying to figure out what she said, only to see her jumping onto Flame's back and heading back across the ice.

"Morianna!" he cried mounting his own horse.

"No," said Maeniel quickly grabbing the reins. "If you follow her the ice will crack with her still on it. Her best chance is to crack it and get back with no interference." Lancelot watched as if it wasn't happening. Morianna rode at a gallop across the ice, he watched as she shrugged her shoulders to release the axe at her back. When she was halfway across she turned Flame and struck at the ice hitting true. A large reverberating crack was heard as she rode as fast as possible on flame. Lancelot and the others stood frozen as the watched a saxon arrow go sailing by. Finally Morianna reached the bank at their sides.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan."

"They are out of range," stated Guienevere as if they were all mad, only to recieve glares and condesending looks.

"Isolde, Dedra you as well," . Guienevere watched as all the arrows struck a saxon.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster until the reach where Morianna broke the ice."

"There are a lot of lonely men out there," said Lancelot looking at Guienevere.

"Maybe we should just give her to them and they will go away," sneered Dedra.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you," was the reply. The group of 13 kept shooting their arrows picking off saxons one by one and watching as the commander threatened the trying to keep the ranks together. They were only feet from where Morianna had struck the ice.

"Its not going to work," said Dagonet as he kneeled down for his axe.

"Yes it is. There is not point in you going out there as well. You will die." stated Morianna.

"What about Lucan? You can't leave him. He just found you." inserted Bridget.

"What is one life to save many?" was the answer he gave.

"Sometimes the cost of one life is still too much," Morianna said laying her hand on the axe handle preventing him from taking off across the ice with it. Dagonet went to grab it again when they heard the sound that they had been waiting for. The ice cracked feeding the saxons in their armor and furs deep into the water below.

"It worked," Gawain said in shock.

"The saxons are beginning to retreat back," stated Galahad.

"We need to catch up with Ganis and the others." stated Arthur grabbing his weapons.

"And pray that the main army doesn't catch up before we reach the wall," said Maeniel. The 13 warriors mounted their horses and prepared to track the caravan they fought to protect. Morianna risked one more glance back across the ice. Above the broken ice she saw a lone figure floating. A woman armored and masked in black. Death. She couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine.

* * *

Ok so it's been what? almost five years. Sorry about that everyone. I guess that is life. Right? I never would have thought that people would still be wanting me to update. They didn't lose faith that one day I would return and so i have. with hopes of finishing it. Again there was alot from the movie and i did change a lot. I do also realize that it has been a long time since i have done any of this. I do respect constructive comments.


End file.
